New World
by dragonlots
Summary: AU, Always thought there had to be more survivors than just Ape City and the mutants in NYC. Here is a series of stories that explores that avenue using both characters from the original Ape movies and some additions.
1. Chapter 1

THE JOURNEY

Dana Bell

Stretching his hairy arms Zackerius greeted the dawn sun as it peeked over the edge of the shimmering water. The wind had shifted during the night driving his small boat closer to the shoreline. His almost black eyes could see the sheer white cliffs and the jagged gray ruins of a once proud man made city.

"Ugly isn't it?" his companion, Usina remarked. The reddish light made her hair seem more burnt brown. She offered him an orange.

"Funny your brother never mentioning it." He peeled back the rind and bit into the sweet pulp. Juice trickled over his muzzle. The wind caught the make-shift sail and he reached to adjust it, almost dropping his breakfast, which he settled between his knees.

"My brother doesn't like to talk about anything except our own pre-history." Usina gingerly shifted on the wooden seat. "Guess he's afraid to say words contradicting the Lawgiver."

"Or makes Cornelius more curious." Zac finished with the rigging and and sat on the narrow seat, slowly finishiedng his orange.

"Just Cornelius?" She teased with a glint in her brown eyes. "I don't see HIM out here."

"I didn't want him endangering his career." Zac scratched his jaw. He needed a good dirt bath. His skin felt gritty and he could smell himself. And Usina.

She wrinkled her tan nose. "Oh-so-correct Cornelius? Sometimes I wonder why he ever married your sister. She's so opinionated."

"Yes Zira is." He turned his simian head toward her. "But then, I wonder why YOU came with me." Usina was Dr. Zaius's, the Minister of Science and Chief Defender of the Faith, younger sister.

The female orangutan gazed out at the shoreline. "Because my brother is hiding the truth." She smiled at Zac. "I liked the idea of shocking him."

Zac didn't doubt her unauthorized trip into the Forbidden Zone had done just that. He wondered what she'd put in the note she'd left her brother. He had gotten her to agree to that, since he'd also left one for his sister and her husband.

Sun light reflected sharply on the small waves. Zac thought about pulling back some of the sail. He didn't want to make landfall until they were well on the other side of the ruins. The idea they'd gone farther into the Forbidden Zone than any other ape excited him. And frightened him.

Usina finished the last of her orange. They sat in silence as the wind and wave kept them company. The shoreline drifted by and with it the melded buildings and an odd pointy headed statue. Zac finally gave the boat the appropriate sail and steered it carefully through the deep water.

"We're going in?" Usina asked.

"That's the idea." He'd been planning this trip in secret for a long time, ever since he'd gotten a good look at some maps Cornelius had left out. His brother-in-law hadn't meant for Zac to see them, but he'd always been a very inquisitive chimpanzee and had never been afraid of breaking the strict rules imposed on every ape in the city. He still remembered impulsively asking Usina to go with him.

He'd just left his office in the Ministry of Science. Usina was just leaving her brother's. They'd met in the hall, pausing as they recognized each other. He'd known her in school. Usina had been the head of every group championing the brutish dumb humans. Her brother Dr. Zaius had been shocked and tried to stop her. His attempts only pushed her zeal further.

"Been awhile Usina," he'd greeted cautiously.

"Yes," she agreed, self consciously straightening her pale tangerine skirt.

"I'd heard your brother had…encouraged you to work for him."

She snorted. "Just to keep an eye on me. He doesn't want my "rabble rouser" ideas to infect any more young people." She met his eyes. "Like they needed any help from me."

He understood what she meant. He'd seen the protest signs and demonstrations. There was a growing movement to be kind to the human animals. In fact, he'd been tempted to join them himself, if he hadn't known it would effect his position and end archeological his work.

He dropped his voice, "I'm planning a trip. Want to come?" He held his breath, uncertain of her reaction, not even sure he should ask her along.

"Authorized?" she replied quietly.

He took a deep breath. Dare he trust her? "No."

She smiled. "Good." She stepped closer. "Tell me when and I'll be there."

And she had been. They'd left in the middle of night on two horses he'd borrowed from the gorillas. He'd plotted his course well and they'd been out of the valley and well into the Forbidden Zone with no sign of pursuit. He'd also brought the map. It showed the location of Cornelius's last dig. Zac had used the extra lumber, and left-behind tools, to build a boat and used the canvas from the tent as a sail. Usina hadn't been too sure about his creation. It had taken several days, but soon they had been ready to sail.

"Are you sure this thing will float?" She waved her hand at his contraption.

"One way to find out." He pushed his boat, which looked more like a rectangular box, out into the water. It bobbed there. "Yes. It floats."

She'd made a face, then grabbed their provisions and got on. He'd pushed it out and they'd floated up the coast.

His mind returned to the present as a breeze tried to pull them back out into deeper water. He wrestled with the sail. Finally, the shore came closer and he jumped in, making a face at having to get wet. His simian strength made him strong enough to pull the boat onto the glistening sand.

"Any idea where we are?" Usina gingerly got off and ran a few steps inland.

"No." He secured his boat on the white sand with a rope tied to a tree stum and pulled off their supplies. He really wished they hadn't had to free the horses. Yet he'd known he couldn't make the boat large enough to carry the animals. Still, the horses would have made the next leg of their journey easier.

"Then where are we going?"

He surveyed the cliffs. "That way." He pointed up the beach and grabbed a bag of supplies. Usina did the same and the two of them trudged over the the gritty surface.

The scenery didn't change much - unending beach, cliffs with no visible trails up, the water swishing beside them.

"Walking. Walking. We should have stayed in the boat," Usina complained. "And my feet are hot."

"We could take a break," he offered.

"Why didn't we stay in the boat?"

Zac wasn't exactly certain. It had just seemed to be the right thing to do. He shrugged his answer and kept going.

Overhead they heard a cry. A large shadow passed over them. Zac saw brown outstretched wings as it disappeared over the cliff edge.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea," he told her truthfully. "But let's keep moving."

Shortly before nightfall they found a steep path up the cliffs. They reached the top just as the last ray of daylight fled. They went a little farther up untile they found a wide aread. They made camp and Zac managed to get a small fire going. They ate bananas for dinner and settled down to sleep.

Usina pulled a blanket around her on the other side of the fire. Zac lay on his back looking into the night sky. Clouds filled the darkness, sheet lightening sporadically flashing through them. Stars showed overhead in a strange shimmering effect. Thunder rolled. He finally closed his eyes and slept.

"Uh, Zac," Usina's voice penetrated his still sleeping mind.

He opened his eyes and sat up. A short distance away a canine-like creature stood regarding them. That couldn't be a dog! Records indicated they, along with all the cats, had either died or been destroyed, because of a plague long ago.

It moved closer. "Don't move," Zac advised.

The creature lifted its long nose and howled. The sound drifted through the air. Zac now noticed they'd spent the night in a large alcove where the only path out was a narrow canyon where the animal stood baring their way, or they'd have to retreat back to the cliff edge.

Echoing hoof beats sounded. Zac and Usina glanced at each other. Surely, no one from Ape City had found them. Zac shook at the thought.

Horses and riders appeared in the small gap. Zac's heart began to beat fast and all sorts of explanations went through his mind. What could he tell Dr. Zaius that would exonerate both of them and not land them before the judges charged with heresy.

"What strange horses," Usina said with a frown.

"What?" He squinted at the figures.

"See," she rose to her feet, shaking out her skirt. "Their legs are longer and the bodies stockier. And those people seem to be wearing blankets."

She was right. He got to his feet as well shaking itching sand from between his shoulder blades. The canine creature ran to meet the riders, marking harsh sharp sounds and ran beside them until they came to a stop. One of the strangers dismounted and pulled the blanket off its head.

He heard Usina's sharp intake as he stared stunned. There before them was a tall, stately chimpanzee, with a graceful muzzle, light brown hair and the oddest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She wore trousers, like a male, which were purple in color.

"You're a very long way from home," she said with a slight smile.

"Uh, yes," Zac replied not sure what to make of this turn of events. "Is that a dog?" he asked.

"Wolf. Genetically adapted for the desert."

Whatever that meant. "I see."

"I'm Suzan." She waved at the others who faces he could now see. "Turk," A big burly orangutan bowed slightly, "Lucy and her brother, Shawn," He blinked. Humans? "and Nu'un." The fifth rider bowed its sleek scaled head at them. It reminded him of the snakes who ate the small rodents in the gardens back home.

"Jez," the wolf, as she'd called it, came to her side, "you've already met. Laran," she trilled and a large shape soared over them, landing on a rocky outcrop, "spotted you yesterday. She's been tracking you so we could find you."

"Why did you want to find us?" he asked. He still didn't know if he should trust them.

Her eyes swept over them. "Because the scavengers" she shuddered, "are tracking you too. If they had found you first, you'd both be a pile of bones."

Zac shivered. Did she mean to say they would be eaten? What a repulsive thought!

The wolf made a noise. Suzan nodded. "We'd better get goin'." She pointed at Usina. "You ride with Turk." She smiled at Zac. "You can ride with me."

"My name is Zackerius. Hers is Usina."

The chimpanzee woman gave him an odd look. "We know."

"How?"

Impatiently she shook her head. "Gather up what you don't' want to leave behind. We have to get out here."

He scowled at her but pulled a few things into a bag. Usina did the same. The male orangutan pulled Zac's friend up onto his horse. Suzan remounted and he got on behind her. The five, plus wolf and whatever the flying creature was, all headed through the canyon.

As they cleared the narrow gap, Zac got his first glance of the land beyond. Glaring glittering sand, dancing heat waves, and some distant hills. The party turned and the horses gathered speed seeming to glide.

"How far?" he asked, holding tight and trying not to fall off.

"About two days travel."

They camped the first night in what looked, to him, like a dried up riverbed. Turk built a fire, while the others pulled out provisions. Suzan handed him a thick, rolled tube and then flung out her bedroll. Zac Cautiously sampled it. It tasted like oats and raisins. He noticed the snake creature trotted off into the dark. Suzan sat down and fed the wolf some strips of what had to be meat.

"Laran," she called. The winged animal landed on a rock. She feed it meat as well. "Carrier Hawk," she answered his unasked question.

"Rather large," he commented, peering closely at it. It was as large as the top portion of his body. Its feathers were russet and its beak a pale yellow. Sharp green eyes examined him.

"She's very intelligent." Suzan turned to him. "Laran has to be. That's what makes her a good scout."

A shriek sounded. "Nu'un found dinner," Turk commented from his place beside the fire. He took a sip of water from a skin.

"Least he only hunts every three days." Lucy shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Zac had finally learned what the odd blanket-like wrappings were.

"But good in a fight," her brother Shawn said. He plopped down in the sand.

Zac hadn't really paid much attention to the two humans. They all looked the same to him. He still didn't know what to make of their talking. He was used to humans being dumb animals.

He noticed Usina settle down beside Turk and earnestly engage him in conversation. He didn't know if he should be jealous or not. Probably not. Chimps and Orangutans didn't mix socially.

"He's a fine ape." Suzan reached up and touched his arm. He sat beside her. "Plenty of females back home have been trying to catch his attention."

"Where's home?" How HAD she known what he was thinking?

"Free Port Hold." She rubbed the wolf's head which lay in her lap. "Founded over two thousand years ago. We have the idea apes and humans should live together."

Odd concept. "Unlike my own city. Humans are hunted by the gorillas for sport and used…for other things."

"We know."

Second time today she'd said she knew things about Ape City. "How do you know?" he demanded.

"We have spies living there. They send us reports via the hawks."

Spies? He blinked at her revelation. "Really?"

"Yes." She watched Nu'un return to camp. The wolf ran over yipping excitedly. Nu'un feed Jez some meat. The reptile then curled up under its cloak and went to sleep. " We should get some rest. I want to be up before dawn. Maybe we can get home before nightfall. Turk," he glanced up at her. "You take first watch."

They rode hard the next day, yet the horses never tired. As the sun began to set he could see in the distance, a city, a stone wall erected all around, with stone houses and odd spiral sparkling towers. Lights flickered in windows and he could hear laughter drifting over the sands.

"Home," Suzan murmured as she leaned forward more.

The horses picked up speed and soon they entered the wooden gate, which had been opened for them. Suzan stopped her horse at the stables.

"Council up?" she asked as she dismounted. Zac followed her.

The young gorilla male took the reins of her horse. "Yeah. Expected you in yesterday."

"Had to stop and pick up these two."

He spared Zac and Usina a glance. "Better hurry. They're worried."

Suzan and her party rushed down a side street. Zac and Usina ran after them. Zac wished he could look around. Peach colored walls rushed by and voices fluttered around them. A scent of cinnamon and cloves tantalized his nose. Finally, they reached a large building. They all mounted the stairs and entered a huge hall. Seven stone chairs sat along the far wall. Seated in them, were three simians, two humans, a snake creature, and one empty chair in the center marked with a symbol he didn't know. Zac wondered who occupied the empty seat.

"You're late," a gray muzzled chimpanzee stated.

"Forgive me," Suzan begged with a slight bow of her head. "But Laran spotted two apes from the City and we detoured to get them."

"Wisssse," the snake creature hissed.

"What did you find out?" one of the humans asked.

"It's as we feared. The Underdwellers have the Doomsday bomb."

"Caaan it beee takkken from themmmm?"

"If we have a strong telepathic team who can resist their silly illusions. Yes."

The six nodded. The other human spoke up. "In the morning, we'll talk with all of you. Tonight, go and get a well deserved night's rest."

Suzan and her party bowed and turned to go.

A second simian greeted, "Welcome to Free Port Hold, Zackerius and Usina."

"Thank you," Zac replied with a scowl, wondering how they knew their names. Hesitantly, he followed the others out.

Nu'un was already gone when Zac got outside. Lucy and Shawn waved goodbye, leaving Turk and Suzan with Zac and Usina.

"Ill drop Usina off at my sister's, " Turk offered.

"Good idea, " Suzan agreed with a knowing smile.

Usina gave Zac a wink and willingly left with Turk.

"He must like her," Suzan commented leading the way down a side street. "I've never heard him offer to take ANYONE to his sister's house." She opened a pale golden door and waved him inside.

Zac openly looked around. Soft colorful cushions littered the floor and the walls were light pink. A small kitchen alcove sat to one side with a small pantry. Just off the main door, soft-chiming stones on thin strings covered a doorway. He assumed it was the bedroom.

"Home. When I'm here." She tossed her cloak on a tall pole. "You must be starved. We didn't stop to eat."

Now that she mentioned it, he was hungry. She rummaged around in the pantry and brought out some apples. They were plump and deep red. She also found some raisins. She poured them both juice in clear glasses. Zac was used to clay ones. They sat down at a small wooden table and ate.

"Who are the Underdwellers?" He licked a bit of apple off his finger.

"They live in the ruins of New York City."

Must have been the ruins he and Usina had seen from the boat. "People actually lived there?"

"Luckily, my scouting party all know how to shield. The Archives found an old report stating they had a weapoen. We went in and did some recon." She trembled. "By the Maker, they have no idea what they've got."

He wondered why they would go there in the first place. He refilled his glass. The juice was tangy and not familiar to him.

"The Council decided it would be best if someone went in and checked to see if what documents stated was true. If there really was an Alpha-Omega bomb."

He looked at her oddly. How did she keep picking up his thoughts? "And you found it was."

She nodded. "It'll be up to the Council to decide what to do next. But I'm betting they'll send in another team to retrieve it. Then they'll probably contact my father and have him fly it out into space and detonate it."

He sputtered. "Space?" Everyone knew flight was impossible!

She cocked her head at him, then laughed. "Sorry. I forgot. I was born off world. My people made contact with Free Port about fifty years ago. My father trades in horses. You noticed the ones we were riding." He nodded. "My father specializes in breeding them. They're well adapted for the desert. As you noticed."

There was a how and the wolf entered through one of the open windows, landing lightly on the bare floor. Jez trotted over to a bowl, lapped water and then curled up on one of the cushions.

"Laran's staying in the tower tonight," Suzan informed him. " She likes to gossip."

00000000000000000000000

Zac rose late in the morning. Suzan was already gone. She'd left him some muffins and bananas out for his breakfast. Also a hastily scribbled note asking him to stay at the house until she returned.

He wandered around the small abode, marveling at the number of parchments she had. He did notice Jez's eyes watching him, but the wolf didn't get up from the cushion where it lay.

Noise drifted in from the windows. Zac peered outside. Chimps, orangutans, gorillas and humans hurried in all directions. He wondered about the city and where they were all going. It was very different than his home.

The door opened and Suzan greeted him with a smile, shaking out her light blue robes with a silver clasp shaped like a star at her throat. "Hope you didn't mind sleeping out here last night or that I snuck out without saying goodbye this morning."

"I didn't hear you leave."

"Good. I didn't want to wake you." She rubbed Jez's head and put on a pot of water. "I'm dying for some tea."

"I knew you were going to the meeting with the Council this morning." Zac was curious but he didn't want to come out and just ask. He also wished he had a change of clothing.

"They wanted all the details we'd noticed on our recon. They'll be picking a team to go in sometime this afternoon." She poured the hot water into a green cup, and pulled out some leaves and dumped them in. "What they really want to do, is replace it with a dud so the Underdwellers don't know what we've done."

She faced him. "They contacted my father and he's having someone back home work on a safe place to detonate the thing. By the time he arrives, the team will be trained and ready to go in."

"You'll be one of them."

She shook her head. "I doubt it. Lucy and Shawn probably. Maybe Turk. I know of a couple of others who would be better choices than me." She strained the leaves from her tea and added sugar as she sat down at the table. "In the meantime, let me share my city with you." She pointed at a bundle just inside the door. "Figured you'd want a change of clothes."

000000000000000000000

Six months went by. Zac learned his way around Free Port and took an offered job to work in the Archives. He continued to share a house with Suzan, who was gone frequently on long patrols. The young chimp found he missed her. He was also privy to many of the reports coming in by Carrier Hawk from Ape City. Many times he'd debated on sending a message home, but decided against it. He didn't really want the apes, especially Dr. Zaius, to know anything about this marvelous city.

He kept in touch with Usina. She and Turk had finally decided to marry and moved into a house of their own. Suzan hadn't been surprised and he was happy for Usina. Turk also continued taking patrols and Usina found a place working as an aid for one of the Council members.

Zac shook impatiently as his crimson robes and bumped an artifact on the long stone bench. He'd been working in the artifact room since early morning. The thing beeped at him.

"We keep wondering what that is," Avis commented, hurrying in, the yellow caftan he always wore billowing around him. The very young chimp worked as an apprentice under Morry, the curator.

Zac pushed the object aside and ignored it. "New message?"

"Yeah." Avis handed the rolled parchment to Zac and darted out.

Zac opened it and read the message. "Reports are that Taylor, the astronaut from the crashed space ship we tracked several days ago, is now in Ape City. We can't make a move now to retrieve him. Will have to watch. Dr. Zira seems to have taken a strong interest in him." Sounded like his sister. She was always trying to prove the intelligence of the primitive humans. He took the note to Morry. The bored curator filed it for review by the Council later.

The chimp returned to the main office. His desk had dozens of maps spread all over it. Much more of the world had been mapped than he thought possible. Too bad Zaius had never chosen to explore beyond the vast eastern desert. Farther north dried lakebeds had been discovered by one expedition. Several archeological teams had been dispersed to explore them. To the west maps showed where a great river ran, and south, there seemed to be no end to the vast jungle areas.

"Hi, Zac,"

He glanced sharply up at Suzan. She was back early. He found himself appreciating her graceful muzzle and sky blue eyes and the trim figure unselfconscioulsy showed off in brown trousers and loose purple top.

"More maps than before," she observed coming to stand beside him, gently running her hand over the paper.

He nodded. "More of the long-range patrols are reporting back in."

"Every year we get a better idea on what's out there now."

"The team who went to the Underdwellers succeeded," he informed her since he knew she'd been on patrol much further north. "They lost one, but the rest made it out alive."

"Did the Underdwellers…?" she didn't finish the question. They all knew the danger if the mutants discovered Free Port.

"No. Something about radiation from the bomb. They put in the dud and got the original out as far as they could. Your father landed close by and took the bomb to some sun about to go nova. He said it blew up."

Zac still had problems with the idea of humans and apes living together, not to mention the secretive reptoids, but was beginning to accept the concept of spaceflight. The mechanics of it, though interesting,still eluded him, despite the open acceptance of everyone else in the Free Port.

"Good. Now we have some breathing space without worrying about them blowing up the planet." She sneaked a peek at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I invited Turk and Usina over for dinner tonight."

"Fine." He turned over a map. His eyes absently traced the lines to Ape City, a known five-day ride. "One of our far western patrols are following a lead about a very large human settlement."

"My father said something about that last trip in."

"Can he map the planet from his ship?"

"Yes." She lightly rested her hand on his. "But we learn more by riding out and exploring."

He shifted uncomfortably, more than aware of her strong female presence. "I'm surprised with all the obvious advances you grew up with, you chose to stay here." He bit his lip. Now why did he blurt that out?

"Zac," her voice tinged with gentleness. "My people are explorers. I'm doing what I want, despite what my father," she stopped.

"What about your father?"

"He wanted me to be a trader like him. To fly between the stars."

"And you didn't want to."

"Not after I came here."

"He left you a note."

"I found it. He asked me to come home."

"And?" He held his breath. Dare he put into the words the feelings he thought were growing in his heart toward her?

"I may or not, think about it."

"Do you want to go?" He knew he'd miss her if she did.

Some emotion flickered across her face. "I…"

"Please, don't' go," he pleaded. "I…I'd…miss you."

"I'm not here a lot as it is, Zac." She squeezed his hand.

He brushed her cheek. "Doesn't mean I don't wish you're here. With me."

"Really?" Her eyes grew round.

"Yes." Did he dare kiss her? He touched his muzzle to hers.

"Oh, Zac," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"If you want to go," he paused, "I won't stop you." He pulled her hand to his heart. "But I'm asking you to stay." He waited for her reply, his pulse racing wildly.

She sniffed, pulling her hand away and rubbed at her eyes. "I have to talk to my father." Not the answer he wanted, but he'd give her time to think. She backed up a step. "I'd better go home and tidy up a bit. I'm thinking about making a cake."

"Sounds good."

She offered him a shy smile and left.

He returned to his maps, his thoughts reeling. Should he have kissed her? Maybe he should have waited for her to say how she felt first? Had he been too forward?

He shuffled from one foot to the other. He knew her father wouldn't be back for awhile. He'd have more than enough time for the two of them explore any possible feelings they had about each other and decide if they wanted to share a future together. Zac found himself hoping, longing that they would.

00000000000000000000

"We're expecting a baby," Usina, draped in a pale orange gown, announced over dinner as Turk beamed beside her.

"That's wonderful!" Suzan cried. "When?"

"Just before winter comes," Turk informed them. His brown robes shifted as he put an arm around Usina. "The doctor told us today."

Zac poured grape juice in their glasses and sat down. Suzan had prepared a wonderful dinner of tossed salad, fresh baked bread and a carrot cake, his personal favorite, for dessert.

Each ape reached for food around the carefully prepared table and Zac relaxed in took his first bite of salad.

"I've decided not to patrol anymore," Turk said. "I always wanted to learn to blacksmith and Ogden has an apprenticeship opening at his shop."

"Has the Council approved?" Suzan asked. She tore a piece of bread, lathered it in butter, and daintily ate. some of the melting oil dripped on her burgundy caftan.

"They understand why, although I could tell they weren't happy about it."

Suzan nodded. "Good scouts are valuable."

Usina smiled at her husband. "He wants to be home with me and help raise our baby."

"Turk will be a good father," Zac agreed. He'd watched the male orangutan with sister's children. Turk always played with and read to, his numerous nieces and nephews.

"How are things at the Archives?" Usina inquired.

"Interesting. We have more maps now." He sipped his juice and grimaced. Tart. "A lot of Carrier Hawks bringing reports back in."

"Eventually," Turk boomed, "we'll need to spread out. Even now, we have too many living within the city's walls."

"Yes," Suzan agreed, "Has seemed crowded of late."

"Hmmm," Turk munched thoughtfully on a bit of celery, "maybe I should suggest to the Council we start thinking about a colony. I hear there's a prize piece about ten days from here."

Usina threw her mate a pouting look. Turk noticed and patted her paw. "I'm only going to SUGGEST to the Council. Not volunteer to go. I still have to learn my new trade and we're not going anywhere until after our baby is born."

She smiled up at him. "Good."

Suzan rose slowly to get the cake. Zac watched her slender form glide around the kitchen and return with their dessert. They enjoyed the rare treat, especially Zac. After dinner they sat around on the rainbow cushions.

Usina commented, "I heard a message arrived about the space travelers. Do we know where they are?"

"Ape City or at least one of them is," Zac responded. "Our agents can't risk getting him out just yet."

"They will," Turk burped. "Good dinner Suzan."

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000

Zac shuffled around the Archive office. More maps had been brought in and he found the one with the area Turk had spoken of the night before. Yes, there was a massive jungle there and a very large lake. The site would make an excellent place for a new colony.

He wondered when Turk intended to speak to the Council. Maybe he should offer to loan the other male the map. Now there was an idea.

Avis dashed in, his yellow robes flapping. "Got another message."

Zac took the offered parchment and opened it. "New development. Doctors Zira and Cornelius helped Taylor escape. Zaius is organizing a gorilla detachment to go after them."

He rolled the paper back up and started to hand it back. "Take this," no, he had a better idea, particularly since he probably knew where Cornelius was going. "I'll take this myself. The Council needs to see this immediately."

Avis gave him a puzzled look. "Shouldn't Morry decide?"

Zac shook his head. "No."

He hurried out hoping Avis didn't report his decision. Zac stepped into the packed streets. He wound his way to the impressive columned building and mounted the massive steps. Entering the echoing room, he stopped in awe. The first and only time he'd been here, he hadn't noticed the pale beige walls, nor the murals painted all around. He stepped to one side to examine the details

Many scenes splashed in vibrant colors met his black eyes. A male chimpanzee in odd red clothing leading apes in revolt against their human masters; stark white mushroom like explosions over cities; a lone ape leading many others out of the ruins into a jungle valley; another ape leading both humans and apes to safety; and the building of the walls around Free Port Hold.

"Our leader," a voice stated behind him.

Zac started recognizing the older chimpanzee Council leader. The simian, slightly stooped, a cane in one hand to help him walk, gazed calmly back. His hair and muzzle were gray and his pale ebony eyes radiated great wisdom.

"Who was he?" Zac asked in hushed tones.

"We only know he was born in a circus. The second infant to some captive female. Seems the human owner recognized his intelligence and raised the chimp. How he came to lead the rebellions and later our ancestors here," he shrugged, "isn't really clear." He rested both knarled hands on the cane." Seems some of our historical records are precise while others are either lost or were never written."

"Yet all live here in peace here."

"We were taught to live together. Now after years of self-imposed isolation, we feel we are ready to explore and contact other survivors." The older chimp caught his eye. "What has brought you here, Zackerius?"

Zac looked beyond to the seven chairs. The two of them were alone. " A message arrived today." He started to hand the parchment over but the other shook his head. "My sister and her husband are aiding Taylor, the astronaut. I think I know where they're going."

"You want permission to go after them." He stated as if he already knew the answer. Zac often wondered how much the Council actually knew.

"Yes." He thought about not mentioning Zaius, but did anyway.

"You think perhaps you can arrive before Zaius and his gorillas."

"Truthfully, probably not. But I know Zira's and Cornelius's fate if I don't at least try." Imprisonment. And with gorilla guards, they would be tormented for their entire internment.

"Hmmm," the older chimp rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully. "I will consult with the rest of the Council. We will inform you of our decision by nightfall."

0000000000000000000

Zac restlessly paced the floor. Suzan sat on a bright cushion pretending to read. The sun sat slowly in the west, lighting the sky in vibrant reds and danced over her violet robes. He paused to momentarily admire the color and her body

He shook his head. He needed to concentrate. What was taking the Council so long?

"We've tried to keep Free Port a secret for a long time, Zac," Suzan finally said, pushing the parchment she'd held aside. "You and Usina are the first from Ape City we've allowed here."

"And my wishing to help Zira and Cornelius," Zac began.

"Could endanger us all." Her eyes held sympathy.

"They'll be taken back to Ape City and charged with heresy. Zaius will to see to that. "

"Zac," Suzan rose placing an arm around him. "I'm sure the Council will make the right decision."

He wasn't sure about that. He knew his sister too well. She'd get herself into serious trouble because of her convictions. Poor Cornelius would simply get dragged along. What had she been thinking to aid that human?

A firm knock and Zac jumped. Suzan gave him a reassuring smile and answered the door. The older chimp stood there.

"Come in," Suzan invited.

He hobbled in. His eyes measured up Zac and a slow grin spread over the ancient face. "We've read over many of the reports on Doctors Zira and Cornelius."

Zac waited.

"We've decided they'd make excellent additions here."

The young chimp grabbed the table edge, giddy with relief.

"We also want you to bring back Taylor. He's knowledge of the past is extremely valuable." The Council member paused. "There is one catch. You must do so BEFORE Zaius arrives. We want no official contact between us and Ape City. Yet."

"We might not make it by horseback," Suzan informed him.

Zac looked at her surprised. He hadn't thought about her going along. He was both delighted and worried.

"That is true." The older chimp agreed. "But any display of advnaced techonlogy would only frighten them. By horseback is best. You should both leave tonight." He chuckled. "Our agents in Ape City are delaying the good Minister of Science."

00000000000000000000000

The sound of pounding surf filled Zac's ears. They stopped their horses on the sharp cliff edge. They'd been riding hard for two days and had at least one, maybe two more, before reaching the site where Zac was certain Zira and Cornelius would be. Over head Laran soared casting shadows over the hot white sand.

Jez trotted beside Suzan's horse. Their final day of riding would be along the cliffs and hopefully after on the damp sand below. Suzan's suggestion would help shelter them and give them a guarded approach.

"How much further?" Suzan asked him.

He moved his horse beside hers. "I'd only be guessing. Usina and I made most of this trek by boat."

"Very brave of you," she teased. They both knew chimpanzees couldn't swim.

"We have to keep going." Zac urged his horse into a canter.

Suzan followed behind with the wolf. They traveled in silence until dark fell and camped in a hollow between two small hills. The ocean below played a soothing night song tingeing the air with brine.

Zac sipped from his water skin and ate dinner. Chill air crept in and he pulled his rough cloak tighter around him.

Lightening zapped across the sky. Jez's head popped up and she whined. Suzan laid a hand on the canine head and whispered softly. The wolf snuggled closer. Zac envied the wolf. He also wanted to be close.

Laran's screeching call echoed as the hawk landed. Keen green eyes met Suzan's. She blinked and said, "Laran sighted their camp. We have maybe about a half days ride left."

The hawk hadn't used verbal speech or delivered a rolled message. Finally, intrigued, Zac leaned forward. "How do you know?"

Suzan shrugged. "Laran showed me." She fed the hawk some meat.

"You haven't followed the hawk anywhere."

Blue eyes met his. "No. But I can read her thoughts."

He frowned. "Read her thoughts?"

With a sigh, Suzan sipped some water while continuing to feed the hawk. Jez nudged the female's hand. "It's called telepathy, Zac." She again rubbed the wolf's head and gave Jez some meat. "It means I can read minds. A gift I inherited from my mother."

"And have you read MY mind?" he demanded. He knew he'd be embarrassed if she had.

"Sometimes."

He digested that. It explained the many odd moments she commented about something before he said anything. He wondered if she was reading his mind right then.

"I can block. Gets tiresome always knowing what others think." She smiled at him making her nose crinkle. "Sometimes, I just like surprises."

And how many more surprises, Zac wondered, would he be in for?

0000000000000

Morning danced across the desert sand lighting the sky like an orange-pink fan. Zac rolled up, rubbing grit out of his eyes. Jez yipped, greeting him with a very wet kiss. "Yuck," he wiped the slobber off his cheek.

"At least she likes you," Suzan commented, giggling.

He met her gaze and smiled in spite of himself. Suzan handed him a warm mug. He sipped the sweet contents. They shared a travel roll while breaking camp.

"I feed the horses," Suzan told him. "They're saddled too. I figured you'd want to make an early start."

Touched by her thoughtfulness, he reached out and took her hand. "Thank you."

She looked down. "You're welcome."

They mounted the strong horses and headed south. By mid-morning they found a path down the cliffs and onto the beach. The horses broke into an easy run, covering the distance to the final jutting edge leading to Cornelius's dig quickly. There they stopped.

Laran landed with ease on an outcropping, and Jez trotted up to them and poked her canine head around the rocks.

"I'd better go first," Zac said, easing his mount around. He took a deep breath. In spite his resolve about wanting to help his sister, he was nervous. After all, he'd been gone for a long time and Zira had every reason to believe he was dead.

"Laran says there are five. Three chimps - one male, one female and another very youngone; , plus two human,s one of each sex." She edged closer. "They also have horses with them."

That was good. He hadn't thought to bring extra mounts. And who, he wondered, had come along with them besides Taylor? Zac urged his horse into the water and worked his way around the rock edge.

Shouting reached his ears, "Aunt Zira! Uncle Cornelius!"

He recognized Lucius. His nephew limped along the beach.

Figures hurried out on the log platform above. Lucius pointed at Zac and Suzan who had stopped about half a length from the ladders leading upward.

"Who are you?" a very cocky voice inquired.

Zac thankfully was already used to intelligent humans so the man speaking didn't startle him. "You must be Taylor."

"I am." The mostly naked human wearing only a leather loincloth, acknowledged. "And just who are you?" The gun he carried never wavered from its aim.

Zac noticed his sister and husband descending the ladder to the beach. "My name is Zackerius."

"Where'd you come from?"

"North."

Zira and Cornelius hurried over the thick white sand.

"Zackerius?" He could hear his sister's surprise. The shock was clear on her face and in her dark eyes.

Slowly he dismounted, making certain the human saw he carried no weapon. "Hello, Zira. Cornelius."

"We thought you dead," Cornelius managed. The older chimpanzee pushed his muzzle forward and didn't seem to believe the evidence of his eyes.

Zac smiled. "I planned my expedition well. What I hadn't counted on," he turned to Suzan who now stood beside him, "was meeting more of our kind."

"Great. More cities full of apes." Taylor now carried his gun carelessly slung over his bare, tanned shoulder. A human female, with long black hair and brown eyes, and nearly naked body, cocked her empty face at him while standing slightly behind the blond-haired man as if his presence would protect her.

"Not just apes," Suzan informed him. "but also humans and reptoids. We all live together in peace and cooperation as our founder always intended."

"You don't say?" The human's expression indicated he didn't believe her.

"Together?" Zira stared at them surprised.

"It's a long story." Suzan smiled at her. "My name is Suzan and I was born on another planet. My people contacted the city of Free Port Hold about fifty years ago."

"Now, now, now," Cornelius shook his head. "That's preposterous. I don't believe that anymore than his," he pointed at Taylor, "story about landing here in a space…ship."

"But very true, Cornelius," Zac corrected. "We tracked Taylor's ship and then him, to Ape City."

"How is that possible?" Zira wanted to know.

"We have agents in your city," Suzan answered. He noted she carefully avoided telling them about the mechanical tracking systems. "They send us regular reports on what is going on there."

"Is that really you, Uncle Zackerius?" Lucius reached them and moved his head to one side and then the other.

"Hello, Lucius," Zac greeted.

"Are you coming back home?" His tone was hopeful.

"No." His gaze swept across all of them. "We're hoping you'll agree to go back to Free Port with us."

"Why would we want to do that?" Taylor demanded.

"To escape Zaius's wrath to start with. You already know what he'll do with you." At Taylor's paled face he continued. "My sister and her husband will be charged with heresy and then imprisoned. I'm sure you don't want that."

"No," Taylor reluctantly agreed. "I don't. They saved my life."

"We wanted to clear ourselves," Zira objected.

"I doubt Zaius will see it that way," Zac responded, knowing how the good doctor thought. He glanced longingly at the canvas-covered platform. The heat beat upon him and his clothes, though light, were sticking to his body.

"Unfortunately, you're probably right," Cornelius conceded.

Lucius stared at them. "Not go home?"

Zac kindly smiled at his nephew. "It won't be safe. Not for Zira and Cornelius. You're underage so there's nothing Zaius can charge you with. But," Zac knew he had to warn the younger chimp, "he could block any future plans you have."

"Like to see him try it."

"Good for you," Taylor praised him. "Now, where is this Free Port?"

"About two and half almost three days ride north," Zac replied.

"We made it here quickly because of our horses. They were bred for the desert," Suzan proudly told them. "Although," she added thoughtfully, "it'll probably take longer with yours."

"I noticed yours were different." Taylor slowly walked around their mounts. "Their hooves are wider, legs lean and long, bones lighter?"

Suzan nodded. "They also can run longer on less water, hence the heavier bodies."

"Makes sense. Bred at Free Port?"

"No. On my homeworld."

"I'd be curious to know about that. Did any human colonies survive?"

"A few. We've had limited contact due to the fact many fled just after the nuclear holocaust. From what little we've gathered, they seem to blame the apes."

"What an upside down world you have."

"From yours."

"Excuse me?"

Suzan met the human's blue eyes. "You really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"You're back on Earth, Taylor."

"What!" His face registered his shock.

She nodded. "Suppose we all sit down and have something to eat. I don't know about Zac, but I'm starving."

So was he. Zac did know some about the past. Morry had finally allowed him to read some of the earlier records. "I'll help explain. Working in the Archives I've had access to some very interesting documents."

Taylor shook his head like he was trying to clear it, and the group settled themselves under the canvas cover. Zira poured them all juice and Lucius handed out some fruit. The human grimaced. Jez, instead of settling at Suzan's feet, ran and barked at the waves, playing as they lapped back and forth on the beach.

"I thought all the dogs died," Cornelius observed.

"Jez is a wolf." Suzan smiled. "She actually came from my world."

"What do you mean the dogs died?" Taylor demanded.

"And the cats," Cornelius added.

"Astronauts brought a virus back from space. A plague killed mankinds' pets," Zac told him. "Desperate to replace his companions, men took apes in. Later when discovered how quickly simians learned, humans made them servants and then slaves."

"And like most slaves," Suzan took up the tale, "they rebelled." She bit into an apple, chewed, swallowed and continued. "That was the 'Night of Fires'."

"Our records showed we won our freedom because an ape named Aldo said 'No' to his human masters," Cornelius interjected.

"That was just the start, Cornelius." Suzan gave the older chimp a rueful smile. "Unlike you, I've grown up with a more accurate account of our history."

"How'd your people end up off world?" Taylor asked.

She took a deep breath, Zac noticed. "My ancestors were part of an experiment at NASA. They were trained to fly ships on deep space missions. As their intelligence developed, they came to understand they were just expendable fodder. On the Night of Fires, they overthrew their human masters and escaped in a ship." She sipped her juice. "We don't have an entirely complete record, but we do know they flew, had young, and finally landed on a world they could colonize."

"From what I've read," Zac added. "It seems some of the humans also escaped just after the bombs fell."

"So we finally did it," Taylor stated regretfully. "Stupid bastards!"

"But good things have come of it," Zac began.

"And bad ones." Taylor pointed to his woman who stared vacantly at them.

"Agreed." Zac understood the human's point. "I had quite a shock to discover intelligent humans in Free Port. But I've gotten used to them."

"Do you talk to many?" his aunt inquired with her usual zeal.

Zac laughed. "Almost daily."

"I don't suppose you know if Dr. Zaius is coming after us?" Cornelius's scrunched muzzle expressing his displeasure and discomfort at the idea.

"Laran hasn't spotted them yet," Suzan answered, shielding her eyes as the hawk flew over.

"I was told our agents were delaying him to give us time to get here." Zac glanced uneasily at the cliffs above. "All of you will need to make a decision quickly."

"Humans aren't hunted or treated like second class citizens?" Taylor inquired, his face uncertain.

"They never were." Suzan reached out and touched the human's hand.

"And if I decide to leave?"

"You won't be stopped," Zac reassured him. "In fact, I'll give you maps we've recently made. I'm sure you can find somewhere you'd want to go."

"We need to talk, Zira," Cornelius told his mate. The two of them withdrew to whisper together.

Lucius had been silent during the exchange. Now he touched Zac's arm. "Wanted to make sure you were real and not spirit."

Zac laughed. He too remembered the night stories he and Zira had gown up with. No doubt his sister had shared them with Lucius. She'd raised the child after their older brother, Portus, died. "I'm quite alive and not some evil spirit trying to trick you."

"What's Free Port like?"

"You'll like it."

"Are adults as bossy there as they are at home?"

"When they need to be."

Cornelius and Zira rejoined them. "We've decided to come with you," Cornelius said. "We have no desire to be imprisoned."

"I hope one day our Council will meet with yours." Suzan offered a warm smile.

"Only after you get rid of all their superstitious prattle," Zira snapped.

Taylor threw back his head and howled.

000000000000000000000

They left early the next morning. Taylor helped Zac and Cornelius destroy the platform and all evidence they'd even been there. Suzan gathered blankets and wiped away their prints, as best she could, from the sand.

The first half-day, they walked the horses in the shallow ocean surf. That way Zaius' trackers wouldn't know which direction, they went, Suzan had said. They'd all agreed.

Finally, they left the beach and followed a steep trail to the top. Taylor had stopped them earlier, looking over an odd statue with points extending from its head.

"The Statue of Liberty," he'd informed them quietly. "A gift to the United States from France."

Zac hadn't heard of either the statue or France and was eager to ask more questions. For much of the rest of the day he and Taylor kept up a running conversation about Earth's past. The young chimp wished for parchment to record all he learned, but he hoped the human would stay at Free Port and give him a chance to write it all down.

They camped the first night on the cliff just above the statue. The human woman, Nova, Taylor called her, ate her food and slept. Cornelius and Zira wrapped themselves in blankets, as did Lucius, and they too fell asleep. Suzan prodded the fire while Zac sipped some of the tea she'd made during dinner. Taylor sat looking out at the moonless night sky.

Zac glanced at Jez and Laran as they shared meat from a fresh kill. Jez had drug something back from a short excursion into the desert and Zac looked away, sickened at the sight.

"Not all of us are vegetarians," Taylor commented, glancing at him and then at the animals.

"I've sort of gotten used to it." Partially true.

"Even the humans at Free Port eat meat," Suzan added.

"I'm getting curious about this city of yours." Taylor moved closer to the fire and tossed a branch in. "And about where you grew up, Suzan."

"I've told you our start." Suzan pulled her cloak about her shoulders. Zac did the same. The evening chill settled over the camp.

"Did your people fall back to barbarism?"

"No." Suzan smiled slightly. "They continued to evolve, both intellectually and technologically. We started exploring our closest planets a few hundred years after we'd settled and kept expanding out. About seventy five years ago, we managed to trace the original course back to Earth."

"And then finally contacted Earth itself." Taylor scratched his jaw. "How'd they chose Free Port?"

"Pure chance."

"I doubt your first expedition would have made it back if they'd found Ape City."

"I agree."

"Hmmm," Taylor mused. "I wonder if you could…"

"Send you back?" Suzan filled in.

Zac started, hoping the human hadn't picked up on the fact Suzan had read his thought.

"You could say that." Taylor looked straight at her. "Can you?"

"There might be those back home who know enough theory about space flight and time travel to discuss the possibility, but to actually accomplish it?" She shook her head.

"It was a thought." The human's face was forlorn. "Good night." Taylor pulled Nova's rough blanket over them both and cuddled the female next to him.

"Jez will keep her ears open for any hint of pursuit," Suzan said, snuggling down to sleep.

Zac nodded. White lightening zig-zagged across the cloud-laden sky, followed by rumbling. He fed the fire another branch. Jez licked his hand and gazed up into his eyes.

He scratched her head. "Too much to think about."

000000000000000000000

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself against Suzan. She blinked and offered him a wrinkled nose.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he mumbled, getting up and stretching, hoping his sister hadn't noticed where he'd spent the night. Zira from across the dead fire, glanced at him curiously, but kept her silence.

They ate before continuing on their journey, stopping several times to camp overnight before reaching Free Port Hold. Upon their arrival, they left their horses at the stable and threaded through the streets to the stately Council Hall.

"Nice architecture," Taylor complimented as they climbed the stairs.

In the shadowed building, Zac noticed all the Council members were present, except for one chair always left empty. He still wondered why there were only six council members.

"Greetings," one of the humans, clad in brown and green mottled robes called.

"Do you have any idea how nice it is to have someone else, human, to talk to?" Taylor approached the man.

"Given your circumstances," the other human replied. "I don't doubt you're happy to find other intelligent humans."

"Welcome Zira, Cornelius, and Lucius," the old chimp with the cane greeted and limped over to them. "We're very happy you've come to live here."

"We're happy to be here," Zira whooshed.

"Fine. Accommodations have been prepared for you. A fine house just a few blocks from Zac and Suzan."

Zira peered at Zac oddly. He knew the rules about not living together until married. Not that he and Suzan had ever shared the same bed. He did blush though, remembering waking up next to her in camp.

"We expect you two," now the elderly male addressed him and Suzan, "to wed soon."

"I haven't asked her yet." Zac peeked at Suzan. She still hadn't decided is she was staying or returning home. She met his eyes with an embarrassed smile.

"You'll get there. Now," he took Cornelius' arm and guided him to the murals he'd once shown Zac, "let me tell you about Free Port Hold…"

000000000000000000

Weeks later, in a small ceremony attended by Zira, Cornelius, Lucius, and Suzan's father, Racin, as well as Turk and Usina, Zac married Suzan.

They exchanged their vows and endured the well wishes of everyone. When morning crept in with crimson fingers, Zac rose early and made breakfast. They had a few more days in this house before they joined a large group of chimpanzees and orangutans who had decided to start a colony in the area Turk had found so promising. Humans had been invited to join them, but many chose to stay in the comfortable surroundings of Free Port instead of the wilds of a new settlement. The adventurous ones, he noted with amusement, had chosen to travel to the large western human colony to help prepare the populace for eventual contact with the simians and reptoids.

"Good morning, husband," Suzan greeted, pulling her black robe closed and joining him at the table.

He kissed her and served them blueberry muffins for breakfast. The ate in silence both lost in thoughts of what still needed to be packed before they left.

"Has your…our…well, have Zira and Cornelius decided yet?"

Zac nodded. "Cornelius told me their decision last night. They're coming. Lucius will too, as soon as he finishes his medical studies."

"We'll need physicians."

"Taylor and Nova left a few days ago. He wanted to join the human colony they found in the west." Personally he was glad for the two. They'd just discovered Nova was pregnant and Taylor hoped by living with other speaking humans she and their baby would learn to speak. At least Taylor had spent some time at the Archives and filled in some of the gaps in history, as well as finding some answers of his own. Zac had made a point of thanking the human for all his help.

"Probably for the best. He was very uneasy around apes."

"I gave him a map to help find his way."

"Very generous of you." Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Least I could do." He hoped the coming child would help Taylor accept both this new world and himself.

"Good." Suzan sipped her juice and mused, "A child should give him some hope. He doesn't seem to have much."

She'd picked up his thought again, Zac realized.

Someone pounded on their door. They exchanged a glance and Zac answered it.

"Zac, old friend," Turk boomed.

Zac moved aside so the large orangutan could enter their home.

"I hear you're joining the colony group?" Turk smiled at Suzan, "Morning."

"Good morning Turk." Suzan came to stand beside her husband.

"I'll be joining the colony, too. They have a need for a blacksmith, and Ogden says I'm ready."

"It'll be good to have you." Zac would be glad to have old friends close.

"Usina isn't to happy about it. Hoped to have my sister close to help with Krik."

Zac hoped he'd also have a son soon.

"Nothing like fatherhood." Turk beamed.

Suzan blushed.

"I'll see you two later. Have to help finish getting the horses shod." Turk ambled out.

Zac put an arm around his wife. "I'm not rushing."

"I know." Suzan hugged him back and headed for the bedroom. "I need to get dressed."

Zac followed her in and watched as she tossed aside her robe and put on her skirt and blouse, both bright blue.

"I do have one question," Zac said, sitting on the bed.

"What's that?"

"Why are their only six Council members and seven chairs?"

Suzan sat on the bed smoothing the covers. "The high seat is for God. We believe he presides over the Council and helps them make wise decisions."

Very different from the harsh edicts of the Lawgiver Zac had grown up with. Maybe one day he'd ask about the God who sat in the chair.

0000000000000000000000

The sun sat hot and bright in the sky. Wagons filled with provisions and belongings formed a long line out of Free Port Hold. Zac astride his horse rode beside the wagon being driven by his wife. His sister and husband were in the wagon behind them.

It was ten days travel to the new colony, but having the wagons would slow them, so it wold take longer. But that was okay. Zac knew he'd enjoy the adventure of going to a new place. Morry hadn't been happy about loosing him. Yet the old curator had wished him well.

Wind caressed his face, inviting him to follow. He smiled in happiness, sharing a meaningful look with his wife. Laran called from the sky and circled the wagon before winging her way ahead to scout. Jez sat on the seat beside Suzan yipping encouragement.

Turk and Usina, he'd found out the night before, had been joined by Turk's sister and family. They'd made the decision to come at the last minute and had hastily packed. He hoped they had everything they really wanted. Long trip back if they didn't. Usina was certainly happier with their addition.

He was glad for her. He knew it was hard starting a new life with an infant and no help. Now she'd have her sister-in-law there.

In many ways, he was glad they were leaving. The messages coming back from Ape City spoke of drought and famine and the rumbling of a gorilla general who had risen to power and talked of invading the Forbidden Zone. Just as long as he didn't push any further north and find Free Port, things would be all right.

Zac hummed a tune from childhood. His life was good. Better than he had ever expected growing up in Ape City.

'_Yes_," his wife's voice whispered in his mind, _"Our life is good."_

"And will be even better," he answered aloud.

The next few years in the new colony would be exciting and a lot of hard work. He was looking forward to the challenge.

0000000000000000000

Originally published in Of Dreams and Schemes #19, edited by Catherine Schlein. May 2004.


	2. Chapter 2

THE COLONY

Dana Bell

His shrub-covered hilltop position held the advantage and Zac shielded hisblack eyes from the sun's glare reflecting off the deep blue water. Their summer camp spread out below, canvas tents and wooden wagons providing meager protection from the approaching menace.

The young chimp lowered his hand and forced himself to turn, to mark the direction of the huge gorilla army. Dust rose in their wake and even at this distance he could smell their musty excited stench. He noted the general, the silly black and purple bulbous leather helmet on his head, the pious Dr. Zaius in orange and brown, riding a horse beside the aggressive leader.

For nearly three years, messages had been conveyed via Carrier Hawks, to the Council Chambers in Free Port, from their spies in Ape City. First came the reports of the rise of General Ursus and his grudged respect among the gorilla soldiers and the growing tolerance of his position of power by the Orangutan elite. Then came news of crop failure as drought and famine touched their lush jungle valley. The general had sent scouts into the Forbidden Zone searching for new sources of food. Only one of his soldiers returned, telling wild stories about walls of fires. Ursus thought the soldier had been tortured.

In some ways, Zac mused, the soldier had been. The New York City Underdwellers possessed telepathic abilities. Limited to be sure, but quite effective in projecting illusions and forcing their enemies to kill each other, or so some of the patrols had reported, and his wife had shared with him.

General Ursus of course, knew nothing the Underdwellers or Free Port Hold either, but the general had held a rally and convinced the entire population of Ape City they needed to declare war upon an unseen enemy. The army had marched out into the vast wasteland, destroyed the underground city of New York and massacred all the mutant human population, including their children.

Zac shivered despite the heat. The mutants may have been mad but they hadn't deserved such a bloody demise. He also knew that sometime in the next few years, the Council at Free Port had intended to open negotiations with the Underdwellers and eventually the apes. The Council's long-term plan called for a slow mingling of surviving remnant populations on Earth and hopefully a new thriving civilization built on tolerance and trust.

Laran's piercing cry echoed from above. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun noticing that the hawk was slowly circling over the army. One of the soldiers raised his gun to fire, and Zac caught his breath, yet the hawk was gone before the gorilla could acquire his target. She soared through the blue sky and landed on the Zac's outstretched arm. He staggered slightly under her weight. She blinked green eyes at him.

"Go tell Suzan the army approaches," he instructed.

She spread her russet wings and floated down into the valley. He knew she'd convey the message to his mate. Suzan would tell the others and hopefully they'd come up with a plan on what to do about Ursus's army.

He looked down the slope at the mass of moving gorillas. A few more hours and the invaders would be in their camp. With a heavy sigh, Zac retraced his steps down the steep trail.

They'd worked hard to establish their colony. After living in Free Port for nearly a year, Zac and many others had struck out to one of the newly mapped areas. The large lake provided more than enough water for their slowly growing population. The orchards had taken root and their crops flourished as well.

During the warm spring and summer, they camped by the lake tending their crops and fruit trees, harvesting them before the first frost. In the winter, they lived in a massive cave system they had discovered further up the valley.

Now, with the army almost upon them, Zac wished they hadn't agreed to wait so long until they retreated back to the caves.

"Zac!" Turk boomed as the chimp stopped at the fringe of the camp, absently brushing dirt from his tan trousers.

"They're close aren't they?" Their blacksmith wore loose burgundy trousers and a heavy leather apron over his bare torso. Sweat trickled over his deep orange fur and his heavy scent hung between the two males.

"They'll be here before nightfall."

Turk shook his head. "I suppose my wife's brother is with them." His tone held contempt.

"Where else would he be?" Zac curled his lip.

Usina, now Turk's wife was Dr. Zaius' younger sister, had agreed to accompany Zac on an unauthorized expedition into the Forbidden Zone several years ago. He'd built a boat and they'd sailed north, past the ruins of New York. Shortly after they'd started exploring on foot, they'd been found by a patrol out of Free Port. That meeting with Suzan and her group had changed their lives.

Turk grunted his golden brown eyes glaring. "I'd like to knock some sense into their so called 'Minister of Science and Chief Defender of the Faith'."

Zac chuckled. "I know the feeling."

"Any idea when we'll move back to the caves?" a voice hailed.

Both males turned to face the chimpanzee joining them. Cornelius, the husband of Zac's older sister Zira, stopped wrinkling his nose. Zac figured he'd also caught the orangutan's smell.

"We'll have to wait for the Elder's decision," Zac replied,

"I think I'll go ahead and have Josh and Non ready the horses," Turk said, starting to turn to find his two helpers.

"Without approval?" Cornelius's intelligent face regarded Turk with shock.

"Cornelius," Zac chided with a smile, "when are you going to learn?"

The chimp huffed. "I am not like my wife."

"Well, at least she has some sense," Turk returned, bounding off toward his makeshift smithy.

"Come on, Cornelius." Zac took his brother-in-law's arm. "I see everyone gathering."

They hurried with the others clustering around the bright tent closest to the lake. Laran and the other two resident hawks perched in the tree just above it.

Jez the wolf sat beside Suzan on a make-shift seat outside the tent. Zac worked his way to her side. He noticed Zira close by. His sister took Cornelius's hand and squeezed it with a nervous smile.

Silence fell as an elderly chimpanzee wearing deep blue robes shuffled out. Wise ebony eyes swept the group of nervous simians. Again Zac regretted the colony only consisted of chimpanzees and orangutans. The humans from Free Port would have been welcome, yet they'd chosen not to come. Most seemed to prefer to either stay in Free Port or else had traveled west to join the very large human colony that had been discovered. Many hoped to help prepare the inhabitants for eventual contact. Even Taylor and his woman Nova had gone there despite the reassurances from the Council they were more than welcome to stay in Free Port.

"My children," the old voice rattled, "I've been informed by the Council the ape army did not find Free Port and thus by passed them."

General murmurs rose and fell.

"Now they march on us. We have few defenses."

"So what do we do?" Suzan demanded.

Zac smiled at her. Her experience as a former patrol leader showed through. She was a female of action.

The Elder's gaze rested on her. He leaned heavily on his cane and Zac wondered when their Elder had become so fragile. "I have decided that you, my children, will retreat to the caves, while I await the army and its leaders here."

"You can't!" Zac protested. He knew how fortunate they had been for one of the Elders, who had been a part of the Council, to accompany them here.

"I most assuredly can. Now," he sat down an a box he often used as chair when conversing with others on important matters or telling stories to the children. "I do suggest you pack up the camp, take as much of the harvested food as possible, and leave as quickly as possible."

No one moved. Stunned disbelief covered them all like snow on the hillside.

"I did not come to this decision lightly." The Elder smiled at them. "Perhaps some good can be done. Two of Ape City's leaders ride with the army." He raised his arms. "God bless you all."

Groups began to move away, still casting fearful looks back at the Elder. Zac knew it would take several hours to get the horses packed. They might, if they hurried, actually get their colony back to the caves before dark.

Zac shook his head clear of his thoughts and joined the small group trying to convince the Elder to change his mind.

"Please come with us, " an older male was begging.

The Elder shook his grayed head. "No. This is for the best."

Lucius, Zac's nephew, pulled him and Cornelius aside. The younger chimpanzee had arrived at the colony just as spring blossomed. He'd finished his medical studies and was one of two physicians living there.

"The Elder is dying," he informed them with a sad look.

"What?" They replied almost together.

"I've given him some medication to keep him comfortable. " He shook his head. "You aren't going to be able to change his mind."

Zac nodded his understanding and returned to the Elder briefly touching his shoulder. "Thank you."

A smile touched thin lips. "They believe ape doesn't kill ape. I'm in no danger. Go. I have no desire to see our people enslaved by a power-mad gorilla."

"We'll do our best to make sure they don't," Turk promised as they trudged away.

Zac looked back once and the Elder raised a tired hand in farewell. The chimp swallowed, sorrow touching his heart. He knew he'd never see their leader again.

00000000000000000000000

They settled into the caves just as sun bedded itself on the far side of the large lake. Zac watched the red, orange and pink streaks, reminding him of fingers clawing across the deep purple sky. Suzan slipped an arm around him and her brown head rested on his chest. He hugged her to him and they stood there together until the thick clouds rolled in, forming their moonless night.

His wife pulled away, helping others to spread their bedrolls in various alcoves. Small fires flickered, the light dancing in the blackness of the red rock, reflecting like star light off white crystals.

The chimp finally left his perch at the entrance. Two of the younger chimps took up a post on either side, and Zac trotted down the slight incline to sit beside a fire shared by his wife Suzan, Zira, Cornelius and Lucius.

Suzan silently handed him a mug of hot vegetable soup, warm bread, and an apple. He sipped his well-seasoned brew and nibbled the homemade bread lathered in strawberry jelly his wife had made. Normally, conversation accompanied a meal, but tonight, no one seemed to feel like talking. Even the boisterous children were subdued.

"So," Cornelius broke the quiet, "what are we going to do if Zaius and the General track us here?"

"Pray to God for a miracle," Suzan responded.

Zira laughed. "Like the Lawgiver would listen."

"I wasn't talking about the Ape City prophet." Suzan smoothed her blue skirts. The fabric showed dirt and greasy stains.

Zac laid his hand over hers, stilling her nervous gesture. "Most of the simians in Free Port believe in a different type of God."

"I know." Cornelius put down his half-finished dinner. "I've discussed their tolerant and benevolent god many times."

"Maybe it's about time you respected what we believe," Suzan retorted.

"Perhaps you should respect the fact we have a different way of believing."

"I don't know, Uncle Cornelius," Lucius finally added his thoughts. "The god in Free Port is certainly a better one than the harsh edicts of the Law Giver."

"Believe what you want," Zira interrupted. "What I do know is that if Zaius and Ursus succeed, Cornelius and I will be returned to Ape City and tried for heresy."

"You're not going back." Zac picked up his apple. "I didn't go to all the trouble of rescuing you to allow Zaius to out you on trail for a crime he Knows is false."

Zac and Suzan had ridden out of Free Port a couple of years before to rescue Zira and Cornelius. His sister and husband had fled out into the Forbidden Zone with the astronaut Taylor, his female, and Lucius. Zac had had a good idea on where to find them and had, at the old dig. He convinced them to

come to Free Port instead of returning to Ape City.

"Like that will stop him," Lucius put in.

"Oh please stop talking about my brother like he's a bad ape." Usina sat down with them. She held her second child, Eol, a male, in her arms, while her oldest female, Kyk, stayed in the care of her sister-in-law Merk.

"Oh, I don't think he's bad," Zira said, "just misguided."

"Zira," Cornelius's tone held warning.

"We found all that evidence in that cave at the dig," she reminded her husband.

"And later reports we got stated Zaius destroyed it." Zac took no pleasure in reminding her of the fact. He'd hoped to return someday and fully excavate the site.

Zira sneered. "He just doesn't want the Sacred Scrolls contradicted."

"They will be," Suzan chimed in, "when we finally contact them and they hear the complete Ape history."

"I doubt that will be in our lifetime." Cornelius got to his feet and extended his hand to Zira. "It's been a long day and I'm tired."

His wife took her mate's hand and rose. "Good night everyone," she called as they walked away.

Zac watched as they left hand in hand. They went around a curve and were lost from sight. He knew his sister tended to choose a spot far removed

from the rest. He suspected they really didn't feel quite like they were an important part of the colony, despite earnest efforts and reassurances to the contrary.

"I've got some patients to check on." Lucius munched down the last of his apple and padded off.

"Do you want to see your brother again?" Suzan asked Usina, a sympathetic look on her attractive face.

The orangutan female shrugged. "We never actually got along. He always thought he needed to keep me out of trouble."

"One of the reasons you came with me," Zac said quietly, remembering the companionship they'd shared during their daring journey.

She sighed deeply. "I know. I don't regret the decision I made." Her brown eyes lit up as she watched her mate tumble with his nephews as his nieces squealed before they tried jumping on his back.

"But he is your brother," Suzan pressed, regarding the other female with an intense stare. Zac wondered if she was reading Usina's thoughts.

"He is," Usina agreed. "I still love him. Even if he is…too conservative."

Zac hid a smile. Zaius conservative? Fanatical would have been a better word. Suzan glared at him. He blocked his thoughts as she'd taught him. It was inconvenient to have a wife who could read your mind.

The three chatted about the cave and the past, speculating on what the morning would bring. Usina finally left them to put her children to bed. Suzan beckoned him and they retreated to an alcove tucked into the cave wall and a

few feet above the main floor. Natural stairs allowed them access to a smaller cave they claimed as their own.

A single candle flickered, revealing little of their winter home. Zac knew they had enough room for their bed, a cooking area with shelves, and a table he sometimes worked at.

Tired, he snuggled with his wife in their warm bedroll and fell asleep as the cave hushed and the fires slowly went out.

0000000000000000000000

Morning rose sluggish, dark and cold with rain steadily falling. Zac gazed from the cave entrance trying hard to see the faint dot of their summer camp, no doubt now occupied by Ursus and his army. He wondered what the general's reaction had been to finding the Elder calmly waiting for them.

"Jez told me they were shocked." Suzan slipped her arm around her husband. He noted with approval she wore her burgundy skirts with a matching long sleeved top and a thick black cloak to guard against the damp chill.

He pulled his own cloak tighter. Wet trickles sneaked down his back despite the warm wool of his brown top and pants.

"She still down there?"

Suzan shook her head, her sky blue eyes meeting his. "Sneaked back during the night and joined us in bed. It hadn't started to rain yet, but she sensed it would. Jez didn't want to get wet."

Sometimes the intelligence of the wolf unnerved him. He'd long ago accepted the canine as a companion of Suzan's. He'd done the same with Laran.

Thinking of the carrier hawk he glanced around. He found her and one of the others perched on an outcrop just inside the entrance. Frowning, he turned to his wife.

"Where's the other?"

"Dispatched last night from the camp when the army reached it. Its orders were to fly to Free Port."

No doubt to inform the Council of the army's arrival.

"In part, yes. I think Lucius also sent a note about the Elder's medical condition. They'd needed to be informed."

He hugged her closer and heard her sigh with contentment. More than once he'd been thankful for her ability to read minds. Kept him well advised of the happenings both in Free Port and their colony.

"Do you think they'll search for us?" Suzan asked him finally.

He glanced out at the heavy rain. "Not today. They've marched for days with few supplies. I think Ursus will allow his army to rest." He snorted. "No doubt they'll feast on what we had to leave behind."

"We didn't leave much. Most of the harvest was already in and stored."

"Not all though." A few of the trees hadn't quite been ready to pick.

"We'll be fine Zac," she reassured him. "Free Port is always willing to trade and there are patrols that always come this way."

He knew what she said was true. Still he had the uneasy feeling that if Ursus conquered this valley, the Council might decide to cut off the colony.

"You don't think they really would?" Her tone sounded shocked.

"If you were them, what would you do?"

He waited as his wife pondered his question. His eyes traveled to the entrance, noting the rain seemed to be getting lighter. From experience, he knew the first fall rains would last part of the day. In a few weeks, snow would fly, covering the land below. The previous winter, the children had taken to using mats to ride down slopes and built odd structures from which they pelted each other with snow rolled into balls.

"They might," she finally whispered.

"If only for their own safety." He lightly kissed her. "Let's go find Zira and Cornelius."

She took his hand and they wound their way through the cave, waving at friends, stopping to talk briefly and then moving on. He found his sister baking some bread and Cornelius bent over a parchment lying on the simple wooden table.

"Good morning, Zackerius," Zira greeted.

Zac smiled. Zira never had been able to adjust calling him just Zac. Suzan released his hand and hurried over to help her sister-in-law.

"What are you studying Cornelius?" he asked sitting down.

The older chimp glanced up. "Just some documents from the Archives. One of the hawks brought it yesterday. With all the haste to move, this is the first chance I've had to study it." He sounded almost miffed.

Zac nodded understanding. He'd once worked in the Archives. He'd grown up with a love of history and archeology and shared the passion for seeking knowledge with his brother-in-law.

"What's it on?"

"I'm not sure." He pushed it toward Zac.

The younger male turned it around. Lines ran in various directions showing rooms and tunnels. Some of it seemed familiar.

"It's obviously a map," Cornelius stated.

"There wasn't a letter?" He sensed his wife looking over his shoulder.

"No."

"This part looks like our cave," Suzan pointed to one section on the lower right side.

They both looked at her and then back at the map.

"I didn't think this cave had been explored," Cornelius said, with disbelief in his tone.

"Not by us," Zac agreed.

"Maybe it's a copy from the old human records," Suzan suggested. "They once had the technology to explore and map places such as this."

"I wonder how accurate it still is," Zac mused.

"If it is," Suzan placed a cup of cocoa on the table for each of the males, "we'll have lots of room to expand our colony. Look how extensive the system is."

Zira glanced over as she placed some fruit on the table. "Maybe we could use some of those tunnels to hide in if the gorillas get too close."

'"Wonderful idea!" Suzan approved.

"One problem," Cornelius began.

"Zac! Cornelius!" Turk's voice vibrated in the cave interior.The four all glanced at each other as the large orangutan barreled in. "That crazy general has his scouts out."

"Won't take them long to find the horses," Suzan observed.

Zac knew they kept their horses and wagons at the mountain's base. They'd discovered a shallow cave hidden behind some trees. A fence had been built to contain the animals. He had to agree with his wife, it wouldn't take the gorillas too long to find it.

"It will give them an idea where to start looking for us." Zac spoke slowly, a sense of dread growing in him.

"We can defend the entrance," Turk reassured him.

"But ape doesn't kill ape." Cornelius rose from the table and faced the large male.

"Not in Ape City. No."

A look of horror crossed Zira's face. "You wouldn't…"

Turk and Suzan exchanged a knowing glance. Suzan faced her sister-in-law. "You forget Turk and I were brought up differently."

"But to kill a fellow ape…" The shocked expression on Cornelius's face caused her to pause.

"They may not give us a choice." Suzan touched Zac's hand. "We won't ask anyone to act against what they believe is right."

Zac found himself wondering if he could kill a gorilla to defend the colony. He too had been brought up in Ape City. The Lawgiver's edicts had been part of his life and moral beliefs.

Jez howled and they all jumped.

"They're coming," Suzan informed them as she took off running.

Zac and the others followed. Much of the adult population gathered near the entrance, but stayed well back out of sight. Turk and Suzan inched forward to see what was going on below. Laran called softly, extending her wings. His wife spoke softly to the hawk.

The wolf growled. Suzan sent what she saw back to her husband.

In his mind he saw several gorillas coming up the slippery muddy trail. They held rifles, their purple and black clothes wet and dirty. They'd stopped about half way up and seemed to be having an argument.

He sensed his wife extend her telepathic abilities. Their words drifted to him. "The general wants us to explore every option. They have to be around somewhere. Keep moving."

"Come on, Sarge, no self respecting ape would live in a cave."

"You don't see a city around here do you? That old chimpanzee had to come from somewhere."

"Yeah, but the rain washed out their tracks. We'll never figure out where they went."

"That's why we're staring with the cave."

The scouting party started moving up again.

Suzan and Turk pulled back into the cave.

"What do we do?" someone asked.

Zac felt his heart start to pound. No way could they hide the evidence of their life here -- fires burned, dishes stacked in neat piles, clothes bundled up.

"Get the children, their mothers, and anyone who doesn't need to fight farther back into the caves," Suzan ordered. "Hurry!"

Everyone scrambled. Cooking pots were grabbed, children picked up and carried. Most of the colony disappeared around the first major bend of the cave. About two dozen were left, including Zac, Cornelius, Zira, Lucius, Suzan, Turk, and many others.

"We need to discourage them," Turk said. He grabbed one of his forging hammers.

"Good idea." Suzan went to Laran. The hawk eased down onto her arm.

Zac joined his wife. "What are you going to do?"

"First, get the hawks out of here. Zira! Cornelius!"

His sister hurried over, her husband beside her. Suzan extended her arm. "I want you to take Laran and Biale." Gingerly they did as they were told.

"Take them back with the others and stay there. "

"But," Zira started to protest.

"Zira, I don't want to put either of you in the position of having to kill another ape. Please, for your sakes, do what I ask."

Zira glared at Suzan. Cornelius nodded. "A wise decision," he told Suzan. He gently guided his wife away.

"I should have you do the same." Suzan took his hand.

He shook his head. "We need to defend the cave and colony. I can do what I need to."

Her sky blue eyes took on a far away look. "Grab something. They're almost at the entrance."

00000000000000000000000000

Zac watched from his hiding place as the gorilla scouts hesitantly stepped into the cave. All the defenders were carefully hidden. Some in alcoves, others under blankets. He had a good view from the small hole he allowed himself under a stack of clothes.

"No self respecting ape would live in a cave, huh?" The sergeant kicked a pot. It rolled a few feet away. The other scout stared at the floor. He half hunkered down in submission.

"They have to be here somewhere. Find them!"

Carefully they entered, casting glances around, suspicion on their stupid faces.

Zac waited, holding his breath. He watched the gorillas separate, each choosing a spot to start searching. One, close to him, poked a bundle of blankets. The chimp wasn't certain what he'd do if the scout got too close.

Jez howled --their signal to attack. Zac threw back the clothes and rushed the gorilla. They both went down hard. The gun skipped across the floor.

Vaguely he was aware of others around him. A couple of shots were fired. Yells and shouts filled the cavern. He tried to concentrate on his opponent, to keep him out of the fight.

The gorilla tossed Zac off and managed to get back his gun. The chimp rose half to his feet and froze. The barrel pointed at his heart.

"I got one!" the scout shouted triumphantly.

Zac didn't move as Turk came up behind the gorilla and slammed him with his heavy hammer. The gun fell to the ground and Zac jumped up.

Within a few short minutes they had the scouting party subdued. Quickly, they were tied up. Lucius kneeled down by the one Turk had downed.

Grimly he told them, "This one is dead."

The one Zac knew was the sergeant screamed, "Ape shall never kill ape!"

Suzan glared at him. "And just what would your scout have done with my husband?"

"Ape doesn't kill ape!" The gorilla's eyes were wide and he breathed very fast.

"Have you got something to knock him out, Lucius?" Suzan asked.

His younger nephew nodded and gave the sergeant an injection. Dark eyes finally closed and the massive body relaxed.

Jez yipped and bounded over from the entrance. Suzan looked into the wolf's eyes and informed them, "There's a second scouting party below. Won't take them long to find their comrades."

"They we'd better move," Turk responded.

The fighting party hurried to join the rest of the colony. The main group hadn't really gone very far.

Cornelius and Zira ran to greet them. Others in the group had taken the hawks.

"We heard shots!" his sister reached as if to reassure herself Zac was all right.

"Cornelius, that map. We need it. We have to get everyone out of here before Ursus and his army arrive."

"I'll get it." He rushed off.

"What happened?" Zira demanded.

"We stopped the scouting party. One of the gorillas was killed." Shock and horror slowly crept in on him. Zac began to realize the most sacred of all ape laws, at least in Ape City, had been broken.

"Self defense," Suzan spoke softly. She reached out and took his hand. "Zac, Turk saved your life."

Some deep part of him knew that, yet the conditioning of a lifetime was very difficult to throw off.

"Here's the map," Cornelius huffed, rejoining them with parchment in hand.

"Good." She squeezed Zac's fingers and issued orders. "Some of you males go gather up food from the storage chamber. Some of you younger ones get torches. Move it!"

Apes scrambled in several directions. Suzan watched them briefly and then turned to Cornelius. "Let's see the map."

The older chimp chose a convenient boulder and carefully spread the parchment. "We're here," he pointed a hairy finger at a spot.

"Is there another entrance?" Her tone held worry Zac noted.

"Yes." He pointed to a far point. It was a half circle with an arrow through it. "There seem to be two. This one is the biggest." He indicated a second mark, not far from the first. "The one is here. It looks like it would be a longer trip and harder to get to."

Zac studied the tunnels and chambers. The tunnels twisted and turned, sometimes narrowing into thin lines. The other exit was beyond that, accessed by narrow passageways. More light flooded the crowded cavern as Apes returned with torches. Others brought food and juices. Suzan released Zac's hand and shouted. "We'll head for the bigger exit. Let's get moving!" She motioned to Cornelius. "I want you in the lead. You're going to be our guide. Turk, Lucius, take up the rear. Keep stragglers going."

Everyone moved aside as Suzan, Cornelius, Zira and Zac took the lead positions. Zac and Suzan both grabbed a torch. Cornelius consulted the map and pointed to the left.

Setting a moderate pace to accommodate the females and young, slowly they descended down a steep incline. Voices echoed along the cold and reddish walls. This much of the cavern they had already explored. Zac kept his mind on moving one step at time, the damp chill creeping inside his clothes. He pulled his cloak tighter. At least he still had it. He doubted everyone in the colony had been as fortunate.

At the next turn, Cornelius consulted the map. "We have two ways to go."

"Which is the shortest?" Suzan inquired.

"They seem to be about the same."

"Any indication what the path might be like?" Her eyes reflected her worry.

"Well, it looks like this one is wetter," he pointed left. "We could run the risk of running into deep water. We should probably go the other way."

Suzan nodded and lead the way. Zac followed. The tunnels narrowed at points, but not seriously enough to impede progress. Crystals sometimes reflected in the faint light, yet the torches didn't provide enough illumination to clearly see the entire ceiling.

His nose reported both the chill and dank smell. Sometime later, they came upon another turn. The older chimp indicated they should go left. Again the path sloped down. Zac slipped.

"Are you okay?" Suzan paused to wait for him.

"I'm fine." He shivered. "How much farther?"

"Well," Cornelius pulled the map close to his eyes. "There seems to be large chamber ahead."

"Then we need to get there." Suzan pushed forward.

Much later after another twisting turn, they finally reached another large cavern. Suzan lifted the torch but the light refused to reach the ceiling. Water dripped somewhere.

"We can rest here," Suzan decided.

Later, the females handed out fruit and nuts. Children whined and mother's tried to comfort them. Many huddled together trying to keep warm.

Zac sat beside his wife. He nibbled on an apple. She cuddled next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Jez curled up to her back and Laran perched on an outcropping above them. He pulled his mate closer and the two of them slept in exhausted slumber.

Hours later, Zac woke and stiffly stretched. Suzan stirred next to him. Glancing around, he saw several apes clustered around a boulder, a burning torch being held close. Quietly he got up, trying not to disturb his mate. He joined the group.

Lucius held the torch while Cornelius examined the map.

Turk spoke," We should check whether or not we can get out before we lead everyone there."

"Makes sense," Zira agreed.

Zac glanced over at his still sleeping wife, wondering if he should wake her. In the flight from the threat above, she stood as the clear leader. She should be part of the decision.

He went back and gently woke her. "We're trying to decide if we should send a scouting party to make sure we can get out."

"A very good idea," she agreed, as they joined the others. "Cornelius, you should come, and Zira of course. Turk, I want you to stay. Many look to you for leadership." She smiled at Lucius. "I know you'll stay."

His nephew nodded. "I wouldn't have gone anyway."

"I know. Our people need their doctor." She took Zac's hand. "Zac and I will go as well." Many started to protest. "Turk is more than capable of leading and defending our colony. Cornelius," his brother-in-law looked at her. "See if you can find something to draw a duplicate map on. Turk needs to have an escape route. Just in case the gorillas follow us."

"I'll see what I can find."

"We'll leave after we've eaten and the map is done. Zira, pack enough supplies for two days."

His sister hurried away to pack what they needed. Cornelius went with her, stopping to talk to several others who were now awake.

"And get some fires going. We need to warm this room up."

"There's no ventilation," Lucius reminded her.

"Then just a few. It won't do to loose anyone because they froze."

The group broke up. Several fires were started from the meager stores they had and many made a mush for the morning meal. Zac and Suzan joined Usina and her family, as did Zira and Cornelius.

The older chimp sat down and began to copy the map system. "Someone gave me a scrap from a bag. It's not the best, but it'll do," he explained as he worked.

"Give us two days Turk," Suzan instructed. "If we haven't returned, you'll have to try and find your own way out, then return to Free Port if you have to."

"Very long journey without the horses and wagons," the orangutan commented.

"Send a message via Carrier Hawk. They'll send help."

"Best be before that crazy general finds us."

"If I'm reading the map correctly," Cornelius interjected, "the second entrance is on the other side of the mountain. Hopefully his army won't be there waiting."

"And it will take a week for them to get around the mountain" Usina added. "Besides, he'll have so many directions to look, he won't know where to start. Neither he nor my brother will want their army spread out to the point they can't defend themselves."

"God willing," her husband answered.

"Isn't He always?" Suzan replied.

0000000000000000000000000000

Torch light danced off the narrow passage and water dripped, making red rivets in the walls. The path they followed was wet and slippery. Zac shivered. He'd grown up with a constant and comfortable temperature. Even Free Port had been warm. There had been no need for cloaks, except for desert travel, or dwellings to protect them from cold rains and snow

They'd reached another divided path. Cornelius paused, looking at the map and then the tunnels. "This way."

They followed it down, how far, Zac didn't know. Finally, the trail leveled out and then climbed. A couple of times it snaked around so much he'd have sworn they were going in circles.

Suzan finally called a rest and they shared bread, nuts and raisins.

"I'll be glad to get out of here," Zira stated.

Zac's mate fed some meat scraps to Jez, who'd refused to stay with the others. She also gave some to Laran. Just before they'd left, she'd decided to

take the Carrier Hawk with them. "To send a message to the Council, as soon as we can. Inform them of our plight. Ask for help."

A sensible idea. Maybe he'd carry the hawk for awhile and give her a break. She flashed him a smile. Must have caught his thought.

"We shouldn't have too much farther," Cornelius said, studying the map again.

"I hope not." Zira pulled her green cloak tighter. "It's cold and I'm wet and I want to see sunshine again."

"Might be dark when we emerge," her mate chided.

"We'll be out of here!" she retorted.

Zac and Suzan chuckled, packed up their supplies and continued on, following Cornelius and his directions through the maze. Sometime later he stopped. "I think we have a problem."

"Let's see," Suzan pushed forward. "You might be right. Zac, bring me the rope from the pack will you?"

He handed the long length of hand made horsehair rope. He lifted the torch and saw the reason for their concern. Large boulders had fallen down blocking the passage. High above though, it looked like there might be a narrow opening.

Suzan took off her pack and cloak, dropping them to the ground. She put the wound-up rope over her neck and around her shoulder. "I'll climb up and see if we can get through."

Zac watched nervously as she climbed the shifting debris, although he did admire how she tested each foot and handhold. Near the top, she found a boulder to rest on and looked through the hole to the other side.

Something long flicked at her from the other side. She screamed, almost loosing her balance. He thought his heart would stop if she fell.

"Can't be," he heard her say. Once again she leaned forward and looked through the hole. "Zac, I need the torch."

Well, he had done some free climbing. He put Laran down, dropped his pack and cautiously started up, taking great care not to go too fast and loose his grip. He got close enough to hand her his torch. She thrust it into the hole.

"Retoids," she said as if confirming it to herself.

"Here?"

"We really don't know how many settlements there are of them. Could be they caused the cave-in to secure the back entrance of their den."

"Do we contact them? Or do we go back and take our chances with General Ursus?"

"I don't know." She handed back the torch and followed him back to the cave floor.

"Do all reptoids know about Free Port?" Cornelius asked, handing her a jug of water.

Suzan shook her head. "Most of the scattered colonies we've discovered are wild. We didn't dare approach them for fear of being considered prey and eaten."

"Is our colony in danger?" Zira nervously wrung her hands.

"I doubt it. The hole is not big enough for them, or us, to get through."

"They could dig through." Zac had visited the reptoid mining operations two days ride from Free Port. The creatures were amazingly fast and adept diggers.

"Too many big boulders." Suzan picked up her pack. "Doesn't that map indicate another exit?"

Cornelius squinted in the dim light. "Yes. We have to go back the way we came first."

"What about the others?" Zac questioned. "Shouldn't we find a way to warn them?"

His mate paused to consider. "Turk's patrol trained. He'll probably send out scouts." She looked back as bits of dirt were tossed out the hole and bounced on the cave floor. "Let's get moving."

Zac lost track of all time. The pitch dark behind them unnerved him and his imagination kept providing scratching noises. He'd turn around to examine the path, and Suzan impatiently grabbed his arm and urged him onward.

"There's nothing behind us, Zac," she reassured him. "Besides, Jez would warn us."

"Here's the last turn," Cornelius finally announced.

They hurried forward each eager to see daylight again. The path slanted up and they had to slow their pace. Fresh air breathed into the cave. They stopped at the entrance, staring down onto endless black rock.

"Old volcano," Suzan commented.

"I wonder how long we took." Zac took a deep cleansing breath, trying to clear the dampness of the cave out of his lungs.

"Hard to say," she absently replied. "Maybe ten hours, maybe more. It's day…"

Jez trotted past them and began exploring the ledge. She looked back at them and barked and disappeared over the drop.

"Must be a path." Suzan followed the wolf's lead.

"But what about the rest of the colony?" Zira persisted. "We told them if we weren't back in a certain length of time to go ahead and get out on their own. We need to go back and guide them out."

"We also need to find a place to relocate and send for help." Suzan put down her pack, wrote a message and then slid it into the narrow tube the carrier hawks all had secured to their legs. "Laran, Free Port." The russet-winged hawk leaped into the sky, circling once them once, and then vanished into the cloudy sky. Zac figured it would probably take her a couple of days to reach the main city.

"Turk won't leave for awhile yet, Suzan continued. "We've got a little time. Come on. Let's see what this place has to offer. No telling how long we might have to stay here before help arrives." She headed down a narrow path.

Zac knew she was right, but he feared for the lives of everyone else. With a sigh he went after her, with Cornelius and Zira behind him.

They spent half the day getting down the rocky surface. Once they actually reached the valley floor, he wanted to despair. A few knarly sparse

trees grew, tucked at odd places and offering no shade. Soggy heat hung over them.

"Look at this!" Suzan called.

Wearily her companions joined her. She stepped back proudly. "Here's a cave large enough for all of us to live in. We should be perfectly all right until help arrives."

Zira snorted. "If it arrives. They aren't going to know where to look for us."

Suzan smiled oddly. Zac wondered why.

"They'll find us. Don't worry. In the meantime, let's set up camp, have something to eat and rest. Tomorrow we should head back and bring the others here."

"There are a number of tunnels in the cave and several passages to take," Cornelius reminded her. "What if they've left and we miss them."

"We won't." Suzan spread her cloak out on the dirt floor. "That many apes we're going to heat before we ever see them. We shouldn't have any problems finding them."

Zac really wished he understood why she was so certain.

00000000000000000000000

As it turned out, Suzan was correct. They met the main group after what had to have been only a half-day's journey. Turk had waited just barely two days in the chamber before he moved the colony out. "Sent a couple scouts out and they told us about the blocked entrance before we had to retrace our steps," he told her when they met.

"Figured you would and it's a good thing you did, " Suzan complemented him. "It would have led to a reptoid den."

"God looks after his own," the large male agreed with a huge grin. He pointed toward the rear of the group. "Rear guard caught the gorilla scouts chasing us." He lowered his voice. "They're no longer a threat."

Suzan didn't ask for an explanation and Zac knew better than to inquire. Her surmised most scared law had been broken again.

The colony set up camp in the cave Suzan had found. The walls were black and oddly round. "Lava tubs," she'd explained when Zac asked about it.

Rain began to fall steadily the next day. Zac stood worriedly at the entrance, now constantly guarded. His cloak was slightly damp from the down pour. Suzan joined him, leaning against him.

"Laran still hasn't returned," she told him worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine," he reassured his mate. "Perhaps we're farther away from Free Port than we thought."

"If the map is correct, we are much further north," she paused. "Also indicates there is some sort of old human monument close by."

Jez trotted up, a small rodent in her mouth. Her gray fur was drenched and her large paws muddy.

"I see you went hunting," Suzan observed.

The wolf huffed at her as if agreeing and took her meal to the fire they shared with Cornelius and Zira. First the canine shook vigorously, sending water into the fire. It sizzled. The she laid down and enjoyed her meal.

Zac shivered, not just from the damp cold. He still had problems with any creature who ate meat.

"It's in her nature," Suzan said quietly.

"I know." He tightened his arm around his mate.

The rain changed to a pellet like hail and finally to snow. Flakes fell slowly, filling the valley with a thick layer of white.

Lucius joined them and remarked. "No doubt snow means it will take Free Port longer to send help."

"Maybe." Susan turned away and knelt by the fire. A cold wind whistled into the cave. "I think we need to move farther back."

For the rest of the day the colony moved food, bedrolls, and what few belongings they'd managed to bring even further into the dark tunnel. Zac knew from past experience they might soon regret the lack of a more sheltered entrance. This one was large and faced the valley. He hoped they didn't loose anyone due to the bitter weather.

Days passed and the colony settled into a comfortable routine. More and more groups found areas to make their own. There weren't any alcoves to provide a family privacy but they pretended there were invisible walls around them. One of the teachers started classes for all the youngsters old enough to learn. When the sun was out, the children played outside, building snow walls and entertaining themselves with snow battles.

Suzan still worried about Laran failing to return. They'd discussed sending Biale out as well, but they dreaded not having any way to communicate

with Free Port in the event they desperately needed to. Jez ran in from her latest hunting trip and bounded into Suzan's lap. The wolf's large paws left watermarks on her skirt.

"What is it?" his mate asked, running a hand over Jez's neck. The two locked eyes and Suzan gasped. "The gorilla army is just over the rise."

"What?!" Zac, Cornelius, Zira, Turk, and Lucius all rose to their feet stunned.

"But there isn't any snow in Ape City," Zira objected. "How could they possibly stand the cold?"

"We'll have to find out." Suzan pushed the wolf away and rose. "Zac, you and Turk come with me. The rest of you stay here and for all our sakes, don't say anything. I don't want the colony to panic."

She led the way out and up the frozen slope to a point where they could see the valley beyond. Taking shelter from the harsh, frigid wind behind a volcanic ledge, they peered down.

Zac shaded his eyes from the sun reflecting off the glaring white. A tent had been constructed and horses were tied outside. Meager shelters were scattered all over and gorillas hunched over fires, trying to keep warm. Some of them had wrapped their bedrolls around them.

"How can their general be so cruel," Turk wanted to know.

"The famine must be very bad," Zac said, trying to make sense of the scene below.

"Or else he didn't want to return to Ape City with nothing." Suzan scanned the valley. "Human history is full of military leaders making mistakes because of their stubborn pride."

Turk laid a hairy hand on each of their shoulders. "Do I see what I think I see?" He raised a finger and pointed.

Creeping close to the ground, hundreds of something steadily, blending in perfectly, moved on the camp. Zac heard Suzan gasp.

"Retoids. Oh, God." She started to rise.

"No." Turk forced her down again. "We can't risk them finding the colony."

"But Turk, you know what they'll do." Her blue eyes reflected a horror Zac could only imagine. "We should try and warn them."

The reptoids were between them and the camp. Zac knew they would fail before they could even voice a warning.

"Turk's right," he agreed reluctantly. "They'd kill us as well."

"But we can't just…" she motioned over the camp.

Zac understood and a part of him agreed with her. Another part wanted to keep all he loved safe.

"Poor Usina," Suzan breathed.

Zac remembered then her brother had been with the army. "Maybe he went back to Ape City."

A high pitched whistle rent the valley and Zac covered his ears, so did his companions. The reptoids rushed the unsuspecting gorillas. Yells, rifle shots, and death screams filled the air. Red simian blood splattered on the white ground, and sometimes, green reptilian gore.

Ursus stepped outside to see what was going on. Zac watched as the general grabbed his gun and fired on the invaders. A second figure emerged and ran to a horse, trying to escape. He was certain it was Zaius. The colors he wore were orange and tan.

Horrified yet unable to look away, the three continued to watch the carnage. Gorillas fell to the sharp claws of the reptoids and were eaten alive. The chimp didn't know how long the slaughter lasted before the reptoids finally left, leaving behind a death scene Zac never wanted to see again.

"Zac," Suzan's hand fell on his arm. "There. Isn't that Zaius?"

It took him a moment to realize where she was looking. Near the edge of the battle area a horse had been killed. Behind it, someone struggled, the colors of the orangutan unmistakable.

"Yes," he acknowledged.

"You two stay here," Turk ordered.

"Turk," Suzan began to object.

"If he's hurt, neither of you would be able to get him up here." Turk checked the valley below for any lingering predators. Silently he skulked off,

using jagged rock ledges and any other shelter he could find. Sometimes, Zac couldn't see him at all. As the sun began to set, Turk reached the simian. The chimp couldn't hear what was said, but the two started the path back up, Turk keeping constant watch. When the two finally reached their hiding place, his mate checked Zaius over for any serious injuries.

"And just why didn't you help us?" Zaius demanded.

"And get our people killed as well?" Suzan retorted. "We had no choice."

"I demand to be taken to your leaders and that our dead below be properly buried!"

"Well, you're talking to three of them," she snapped back. "And I have no intention of endangering anyone. Reptoids are known to return and eat their prey for several days."

"We're talking about apes! God's chosen!"

"Oh, shut up, Dr. Zaius." Zac had had enough. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Want me to knock him out?" Turk offered.

"No." Suzan's blue eyes held a twinkle Zac hadn't seen in a very long time. "I don't think your wife would be very happy with you."

"Forgot about that," Turk good-naturally returned.

"Dr. Zaius, you are our guest. As such, you will respect our ways. They're different from yours. You will make no demands and consider yourself fortunate I don't throw you back over the ledge and let the reptoids have you." Suzan marched back down to the cave.

"You allow a female to lead?" Zaius's tone couldn't have sounded more astonished.

"Yes," Zac lazily rose and followed his wife.

Turk brought up the rear with Zaius before him so he could watch the good doctor. Once they were again in the valley they went to into the cave.

"You live like humans!" Zaius yelled.

"Watch you words," Turk warned. "I have many human friends."

Zaius's shocked look made Zac laugh. Usina rushed up to greet to her mate and tossed a questioning glance at them.

"Usina?" The older orangutan's face paled. "But… you're dead!"

"Obviously not, brother." She put an arm around her large mate.

"Who are all these apes?"

"That's a long story and I'm not sure I'm going to tell you." She released Turk when her son toddled over and wanted to be held. She lifted the child into her arms. "Just know I'm alive and happy."

Zaius then looked at Zac. "You're dead too."

"Good," Zac replied.

00000000000000000000000000

Morning brought a heavy storm. The colony huddled around their fires, making tea and sharing some of the scarce cocoa with the children. Zaius sulked around Zac and Suzan's fire and Zac was getting tired of the good doctor's attitude.

"Heresy," Zaius kept muttered. "You're all guilty of heresy."

Zira glared at him. "Well," she snapped back. "You'll never have the chance to have us stand trial."

"And you," he spoke to Zac. "Taking my sister on an unauthorized trip to the Forbidden Zone, when I get you back to Ape City…"

"I'm not going back. Neither is Usina, my sister or Cornelius. You might as well get used to the idea."

"I'm not staying here!"

"You don't have a choice," Usina informed him as she joined them. She held Eol by his small hand as he tried to keep up with her.

"What my wife says is true." Turk lowered his bulk to the ground. His son crawled into his lap. "You won't make it back to your home in this weather."

"I'd rather die than stay here."

"Then go ahead," Usina said. She sat beside her husband. "You're not a prisoner here.'

"I need a horse."

"We don't have any," Suzan wearily replied. "And the reptoids ate all yours." Her hand ran through Jez's thick fur.

"That animal should not exist!"

"They don't. Not on this planet anyway." His mate patted Zac's hand and she sipped her tea. "Was our Elder with you?" she quietly asked.

Zaius blinked. Zac guessed her unexpected question had momentarily surprised the older simian. The good doctor finally sighed heavily. "When we woke the morning we left to pursue your colony, he was dead. We have him a proper ape burial."

Suzan nodded replied respectfully, "Thank you."

Jez raised her head and whined and wandered to the cave entrance as if searching.

"What's wrong?" Suzan asked the wolf.

"Reptoids?" Zac asked.

Suzan shook her head. "If they were close, she'd be howling."

Cloaked figures stumbled in. Many carried bundles and others dragged in supplies. A hawk cry sounded and Laran floated in, landing on the ground beside Suzan.

"Free Port's Council decided they were too far away to help," a familiar voice addressed them. The tall figure threw back his red hood and Taylor smiled at them. "They sent the hawk to Poliania. That's what the human's call their settlement. She led us here."

Another human male with a dark face joined the astronaut. "The humans from Free Port have told us all of you. I am Andrew, leader of our people."

Suzan stood and smiled. "I'm glad to meet you. Our Elder is no longer with us. I'm one of those who have been leading our colony."

"A great pleasure. We brought supplies. Is there any way we can assist you beyond simple sustenance?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

00000000000000000000000

When a break came in the storms, the humans provided horses and wagons to help the colony return to their original valley. Taking up residence

once again in their homey caves, Zac stood with the others outside. Andrew and Taylor, their horses saddled, waited to leave. The rest of the group hurried around hitching harnesses and making final preparations to leave.

"Thank you again," Suzan told them. "For all your help."

"It was a great pleasure. We hope, as time progresses, that you will honor us with trade." Andrew bowed slightly, his indigo cloak billowing.

"I'm sure we will," she warmly replied.

The two humans mounted their horses.

"What are you going to do about Zaius?" Taylor pried.

The group looked around at each other. They really hadn't discussed what do with him.

"We haven't decided," Usina finally replied.

"What he knows is dangerous," the astronaut warned.

"We know, Taylor," Suzan assured him.

"Be seeing you soon." The two rode away across the snow-covered landscape.

"So, what are we going to do with Dr. Zaius?" Zira wanted to know.

"Let him go home." Usina took her mate's hand. "Ursus's army is dead, as is the general himself. I doubt there are enough gorilla's left to form another army. I'm sure he'll be thought mad if he returns with stories about reptoids eating apes and talking humans." Besides, Free Port's spies would inform them of any new danger.

"I say," Turk boomed. "We put him on a horse and send him on his way."

"Agreed." Zac thought that a good idea.

Next morning they put Dr. Zaius on a horse with enough supplies for him to return to Ape City. Just before he left he said, "You haven't heard the last of me."

"Just go in peace, brother. And do yourself a favor and forget all about us. No one in your city will believe you anyway."

Zac watched as the orangutan leader rode away. "I hope that's the last we ever see of him."

His mate rested her head on his upper arm. Today she wore a bright red dress, her blue cloak a striking compliment. Turk and Usina wandered back up to the caves, Zira and Cornelius going as well.

"Zira told me," Suzan said softly, "that she's pregnant."

"I'll bet Cornelius is thrilled. They've been wanting a child."

"What about you, Zac? Do you want children?" Her earnest eyes stared into his.

"Do you?" he asked in return.

She smiled and he kissed her. Jez sat beside them. Overhead, in the clear sky, Laran soared. Zac held his wife close, still uncertain it had been wise to release Zaius, but knowing they'd had no other choice. To the West, they had new human friends to trade with, to the east their parent Free Port Hold. And perhaps one day, Ape City too, would be an ally.

Originally published in _Of Dreams and Schemes #20_, edited by Catherine Schlein. May 2005.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: 'Poliana' actually goes between 'The Journey' and 'The Colony', with scenes used from the latter during the rescue of the apes at the cave. There eventually will be a fourth story placed in Ape City about Zaius' return and the spies from Free Port Hold who live there.

Originally published in 'Of Dreams and Schemes #25, The Final Frontier', May 2010.

Poliania

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"At least not all our holidays were forgotten," Taylor commented absently. He glanced over at Nova where she sat in a bundle of blankets nursing their son. She smiled at him, a look of pride in her brown eyes.

He returned his attention to the collection of ornaments in the corner of their dwelling. He gently placed the star one the woodcarvers had designed for on the pile.

"You won't see these in _Better Homes and Garden_."

"What?" Nova asked puzzled.

He started, still not used to his wife talking. She'd been attending special classes at the local school. One of the teachers, Megan, had discovered Nova couldn't talk and had volunteered to work with her.

"Just a magazine from my time about decorating your home."

She frowned not completely understanding. Her vocabulary was still somewhat child-like.

"Not important," he reassured her. He rubbed his hands together. "It's getting cold. Think I'll light a fire." Kneeling he used tongs to gingerly pick up the live coal from its place in the bowl and placed it in among the already piled wood. The old fireplace still worked and he was grateful for that. He waited for the fire to catch before he stepped away.

"Hungry?"

Nova nodded and he grabbed a large copper kettle settling it on the swing arm and placing it over the growing flames. They'd have stew for dinner, but for now, he handed her some bread and cheese. She nibbled her food while their baby finished his meal.

Taylor sat in another chair, absently munching his bread. Much had happened in the time they'd been here. When they'd left Free Port Hold he'd known Nova was pregnant. He just hoped she wouldn't loose the baby over the long trip to find the large human colony he'd heard was located somewhere in the west. He'd had a map hand drawn by Zac, plus an ancient compass he'd pilfered from the Archives.

Not being sure how long the journey would take, he'd asked for and received four horses, one for him to ride, one for Nova and two to pack supplies. The Council had more than generous giving him as much as the animals could carry.

The old chimpanzee elder had seen him off. "You are more than welcome to stay," he reassured the human.

"No offense, but I've had my fill of apes." He mounted the horse and stared down at the simian. "Rather take my chances in the wilds with my own kind."

"I quite understand." No argument, more like resignation. "You take knowledge with you we would have liked for you to have shared."

"You have better records than those in Ape City. I'm sure you'll figure it out, if you haven't already."

The chimp had chuckled. "Oh, we know much." He raised a hairy arm in farewell. "Good luck, Taylor. May God watch over you."

His last words startled the human. He'd never been a believing man, preferring to have faith in only himself. Yet the simple gesture touched him. "Thanks."

They rode out of Free Port and into the heat of the desert. The superior horses served them well, their long legs with lighter bones and larger hooves seeming to glide over the sands. He lost track of the days gauging their progress by the slow swelling of Nova's belly.

When they reached the now dry banks of the Great Lakes their supplies had began to run out. He took to trapping small animals and Nova proved to have good instincts about roots and various berries they could eat. At one point, he was certain they were crossing the Mississippi though the now-trickling creek didn't compare with the wide river of his day.

He took advantage of the fresh water and filled their canteens, allowing the horses to drink. The astronaut had even bathed, playfully pulling Nova into the clear liquid. She wasn't sure about his intentions but at least they'd both smelled better afterward.

Their trip across the country continued. Much of the geography he'd studied in school was obsolete and only helpful to him as a general reference. The rolling plains of Nebraska were gone, replaced by stark deserts and giant cactus. They had to pick their way carefully as oversized rattlers tended to pop out unexpectedly from cracks or under rocks.

It was there Nova had had her baby. One of the doctors in Free Port Hold had taken the time to explain what Taylor would have to do to deliver his child, just in case they didn't make it to the human settlement in time. Luckily, there were no complications and once his child was settled on his wife's chest, he relaxed, although not too much. He stayed up all night watching for snakes and other predators. He named his son John after his grandfather.

They continued on, crossing over into what he was sure had once been Wyoming. The state was even more bleak now, the sagebrush and antelope replaced by sudden sand storms, hot temperatures, resembling how he remembered the Sahara.

At this point he turned north, using the compass more often than the map. Not that the parchment didn't have it uses. One feature he knew very well and looked forward to passing through were the jagged Tetons and then on into Yellowstone before heading west again. Odd that those natural wonders should have remained when much of the rest of the country had been turned into a wasteland.

When they arrived at what had once been most probably the old road through Teton National Park, he dismounted and gazed at the sheer jutting rock and clear lake. "I came here as a child with my parent's," he told Nova. He rubbed his eyes not wanting to cry. Something of his past remained and it made him both happy and sad.

Continuing on, they passed from one park into the other. The old road was gone, but it seemed animals had made paths. He followed those. Snow began to fall and Taylor worried about getting caught in the mountains and not being able to get out until spring. He didn't know if his son would survive the cold weather. Actually, he didn't know if any off them would. Granted, they had heavy cloaks and thick boots thoughtfully provided by those in Free Port Hold, that that would not be enough.

He was even more concerned about food supplies. The many deserts they'd crossed had left them very little. Water wouldn't be a problem. Melted snow would give them liquid to drink, and, if he remembered correctly, there would be both a river and a lake in Yellowstone.

Trudging on through the worsening weather, he followed his instincts and managed to reach the main geyser basin where Old Faithful should be. With disbelieving eyes he saw the lodge still stood and got his family safely into the aging log structure.

He secured the horses in what had once been the lobby area and took Nova and John into the dining room. Guiding them to the huge stone fireplace he was

momentarily alarmed to find cords of wood neatly stacked along the wall. Self- preservation took over and he piled the wood and got a fire going.

After making sure his wife and son were comfortable under a pile of buffalo skins he found close to the stone fireplace, he quickly searched the lower floor of the building. The restrooms and showers were still there, though they didn't work. Locating the kitchen, he discovered someone had left a large store of dried meat, and other foods in the large freezer. He helped himself and took food back to his wife.

They ate in silence as the wood crackled and sizzled and fell asleep in its warmth. When morning came, Taylor had awoke before Nova and had got to see the tail end of Old Faithful's sputtering eruption through the large windows which miraculously were still intact.

For breakfast they had some mushy wheat like stuff. When he finished, he went to check on the horses as Nova nursed their son. The animals were fine, though hungry and later in the day he found hay in a side room. He brought it to them and left again. When he'd glanced back, the horses were munching contentedly.

Returning to Nova and John, Taylor burrowed under the heavy skins. "Not sure who left all this stuff. Hopefully, they won't mind us using it."

Days tumbled on and Taylor knew they'd have to winter there. The snow was so deep the drifts piled under the windows. He kept an eye on their supplies, not really didn't want to have to go hunting.

Mysterious as their unknown benefactors were, they passed the winter undisturbed. No visitors appeared to ask why they were there or demand they leave. With the coming of spring, Taylor again packed up the horses and they continued on, taking seemingly a well-traveled path out of the park north and then west, out of the park and into what had once been southern Idaho.

The land turned to desert again. Following the old remains of highways, Taylor navigated them north once again, through mountains and finally into the valley where the human colony was indicated on his map. Two rivers met there and continued the journey to the Pacific. On the long dirt road beside the big river, he saw many farms and people waved to him from fields just beginning to turn green.

A reception comity had met him at the entrance of the town. It was led by a very old woman draped in a patched shawl, and a colorfully dressed black man who introduced himself as Andrew. He later learned the woman was the patroness, respected for her knowledge and wisdom.

"We've been waiting for you," Andrew told him.

"Can't really say the same," Taylor had responded.

Andrew laughed, a deep rich sound. "We've had reports since you left Yellowstone. Our hunters arrived to discover some of their supplies had been used."

"We didn't mean-"

The man raised his hand. "It is quite alright. They are left for that reason. I am glad you found our place to spend the winter. If you had been caught in the mountains, you would not be here now."

Taylor didn't doubt that. "Thanks." He paused, not sure how to ask. "We'd like to join your colony."

Andrew turned to the patroness. "We have a request," he informed her formally. She slowly came forward, her old eyes staring up into Taylor's. Her gaze drifted to Nova and the child she held. With a slow nod she ambled away attended by two younger women.

"Welcome," Andrew greeted. "Come. We have a number of homes I'm sure will be your liking."

They got a tour of the town. There was a blacksmith, where he'd left the horses until they found a house; a working grain mill; several storage sheds; and a ferry dock with several barges. Taylor asked about that.

"Oh. We trade with several other settlements down the great river. We farm here. Farther down there is a community that grows fruit and another with excellent hunters. It works well for all concerned."

"What do you call your settlement?" He took his son from Nova. She wanted to look at a large skin hung from a pole.

"Poliania."

Taylor then noticed a few older buildings which might have been from his time. "Any idea what it was originally called?"

"Most of the records had been destroyed, so no, not really."

"Nova," Taylor gently called. She stopped looking and rejoined him. He bounced his son slightly and listened to the gurgling giggles, enjoying the sound.

"What houses would you like us to look at?"

Andrew led them to a section of town up higher on the hill. Some seemed to be homes from his time while others were newer and crudely built. "I think perhaps this one you will like." He pushed open a door. "There's a fenced yard, for your horses."

Taylor went inside checking out the layout. It was a simple ranch style with a fireplace. The appliances were gone, but he doubted they would have worked anyway. There was evidence of past occupants, but it didn't seem to be very dirty.

"Yeah. I think this will do."

"Fine. We have a warehouse full of supplies near the river. When you are ready, come and take what you need."

"No payment?" He was used to money.

"You will work in the fields or some other job to help us all. We share what we have."

"Novel idea."

"Good day to you." He bowed slightly and left them alone.

"Welcome to your new home, Nova." Taylor hugged her to him. She smiled and he kissed her. "Let's find a room for our son and then I'll go see what I can find to furnish our house."

He left her and John napping on the floor in a back bedroom and walked back into town. Everyone he met greeted him and spent several minutes talking, introducing themselves and welcoming him to Poliania. Overwhelmed with their friendliness he didn't really know what to make of it.

Taylor had been a city kid used to be ignored by everyone. He'd heard about small towns, but never had the experience of living in one. Now, he guessed, he would.

The warehouse proved to be easy to find. A youngster with a broken leg sat at the hide-covered door.

"Hi," the boy said with a huge smile. His large brown eyes sparkled and he seemed unconcerned about his simple dirty tunic.

"Hi, yourself."

"You're Taylor."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Everyone's talking about you. I'm Brian. Whatcha' need today?"

"Have no idea. Mind if I just look around."

"Go ahead. Oh, you might want to know that the summers are really hot here, while the winters are cold and snowy. Just before harvest there'll be trade for skins and dried meat."

"Thanks." He went into the large brick building. There were piles of cloth along one side, a few skins stacked in a corner, good sized kettles, crude utensils, and a few items he wasn't really sure what they for. Puzzled he went back outside.

"You know, I could use some help figuring out what I'll need."

The boy grinned. He had a couple of front teeth missing and his face was smudged with dirt. "Sure!" He grabbed his crutches someone had obviously carved for him and hobbled inside.

Inside of what Taylor assumed was probably a half an hour, the boy had helped him picked out what was considered 'basic' supplies. He piled them near the door and decided to get the horses to bring the stuff home. There were kettles, utensils, several hides, some cloth and objects Brian had told him were gardening tools.

"These be okay here?"

Brian seemed surprised. "Sure. No one will take 'em if I say there're for you."

"Thanks." He started to leave then explained. "It was different in my time."

"Like to hear about that some time."

"See what I can do."

"If you don't understand what they're for, ask Gilly. She lives in the big funny house across the street." He'd blushed. "She's my sister."

"Live in that house do you?"

"Yeah. Since my folks died of the fever last year."

Taylor had felt sorry for the boy. He seemed so young to be orphaned. At least he had someone to look after him.

Returning to the blacksmith he collected his horses, backed his supplies on their backs and returned to his new home. Nova was still asleep on the floor with John cuddled against her breast. He closed the door, which creaked slightly. "Have to fix that," he mumbled.

It didn't take him long to put the supplies away. The skins they could sleep on. Some of the fabric would provide them with new clothes. He put the kettle near the fireplace and put the rest in what had once been a laundry room. He could tell by the hook ups.

Their first meal in the house had been some simple potato soup. But after the fair of dried meats, raw vegetables and mushed wheat, it was like a banquet.

The ex-astronaut found work on the barges. He stayed on the bobbing boats while in port, leaving the trade deals to those who knew the natives best. At first, he'd been nervous about leaving Nova alone for several days at a time, but Gilly proved to be a wonderful friend and helped out when he was gone.

"Now don't you worry about a thing," she'd said to him. "Nova is a wonderful mother and see, she's picked up the knack for cooking with the pot. If there's trouble, I'm close by."

The two women bonded, working together side by side as Gilly taught Nova how to plant and tend a garden, and other tasks she'd need to know. The fact Nova didn't talk never bothered Gilly as she was quiet, too. Silence didn't seem to be a barrier. Actions and smiles seemed to do the trick.

"Husband?"

Taylor's mind returned to the present.

He smiled at his wife. "I'll put John to bed for you."

Nova relinquished their son and he put the fast-growing boy into the cradle one of woodcarvers had made as a welcoming gift. Taylor still had a hard time with the generosity of the people. He tucked the hand-quilted blanket under the boy's chin and quietly closed the door.

He found Nova stirring their dinner. She still nibbled on her bread and hummed a tune he hadn't heard before. "Gilly teach you that?"

"Help baby sleep."

Chuckling, he sat down. "Boss wants me to make the last trade run before the river ices up."

Her head turned to him. "Want to go?"

"He promised I'd only be gone a few days."

"No answer." She rose and went to counter where she'd started bread rising earlier. Her hands plunged into the dough and shaped it for the pot that would sit in the ashes and cook.

"You're right. That wasn't an answer." He sighed. "I don't know."

"Truth." Nova carried the pot and placed it with care in the fireplace.

"Gilly taught you more than how to hum."

"Good friend."

"Yes. She is." Gilly and her brother would be joining them for dinner. Their neighbor had promised she'd bring a pie and vegetables for a salad. He made a face. After his stay in Ape City and their long journey, he didn't care if he ever saw fruit or vegetables again.

His wife shivered. "Nova, your shawl," he reminded her. She wasn't used to the cold weather. All she'd known her entire life was a warm and humid climate.

"Forget."

"Yeah. I know."

She went and fetched it from their bedroom, wrapping it around her shoulders. At least she wore sensible clothes. She'd adopted the pants and long tunic many of the local women wore during the cold weather.

"Go trade?" Her brown eyes held a frightened look.

"We'll see." He pulled her down onto his lap and held her close. Who would have thought he would fall so deeply in love with her? He wanted nothing more than to protect her and John for the rest of his life.

The last trade run of the season went well and provided the town with several barrels of dried meat for the long winter. Taylor took his share home and Nova placed it the old laundry room, now their pantry.

"Doesn't look my mother's," he commented when he stuck his head in. On the shelves were clay jars full of fruit or vegetables Nova and Gilly had spent part of the fall putting up. The dried meat was stacked neatly in a wooden container and there were several bunches of herbs hanging from the ceiling to dry.

He turned to Nova. "You've learned a lot."

"Gilly teach good." She offered him a smile. Slowly her hands touched her belly. "New baby in summer."

"What?" He couldn't believe what she'd just told him. "I'm going to be a father again?"

She nodded.

A huge grin split across his tanned face. "That's wonderful!" He grabbed her and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips. "You make me very happy."

"Good." She pulled away. "Dinner soon ready."

John toddled over to his father and put up his arms. Taylor picked up his son. "And what did you make for my welcome home dinner?" he asked Nova.

"Stew. Bread. Cheese. Pie."

"A feast for a king."

"What king?"

He laughed. "I'll tell you later." Taylor knew he still used phrases she didn't understand. Nor did many of the people in the town. He often had to stop and explain what he meant.

"Brian bring book." She pointed to the table. He hadn't noticed it when he came in.

"Thoughtful of him." He went to the crudely made wooden table and sat down, placing John on his lap. Taylor was surprised to discover the book was a Bible. "Where'd he find this?"

"No say."

"Hmmm." Carefully he opened the brittle pages to a passage that seemed to have been marked. Gently he pushed John's curious hands away. He didn't want it damaged. "And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night." (Luke 2: 8 KJV)

Nova frowned at the unfamiliar wording. "No understand."

"It's an old story," he explained. "Dating back thousands of years. Even before my time."

She shrugged. His wife tended to do that. Nova didn't care much about his time. Her concerns were always about now and caring for their son.

He kept reading out loud. It was like hearing the story for the first time and he enjoyed sharing it with his family. For some reason, it spoke to him as never before. Maybe it was just nostalgia. Maybe it was because it gave him hope something of humanity survived the wars and the apes.

Nova placed their food on the table, took John from him, and they ate. He helped her clean up and put things away. Their son tried to help as well and his wife finally placed him on a blanket near the fire with a few of his toys.

While she did that he took the stew outside putting a lid on the pot. Cold night temperatures would help it keep so they could finish it for lunch the next day. He went back inside and played with John until the toddler tired.

"Bed now." Nova took the boy, giving him a brief bath in the water she'd been warming. When she finished, they put John to bed.

"I'll have to get a new bed for John." The boy had almost outgrown the cradle.

"Use for baby."

"Yeah." He drew her close. "I love you."

Her smile meant the world to him. She kissed him and they retired for the evening. His dreams were pleasant and he resented being awakened by loud knocking on the door, sometime before midnight.

"Now who could that be?" he groused as he got up, pulling on his pants and tunic, tossing his heavy cloak on. The house tended to be cold since the fireplace only warmed the main rooms. "Who is it?" he demanded as he opened the door.

"My apologies, Taylor," Andrew greeted him. The black man held a lantern that spilled light into the dark room. "We've intercepted a message sent by carrier hawk to Free Port Hold."

He knew that several of the humans from Free Port Hold had made their home in Poliania and had been very open about where'd they come from. He knew those here had welcomed the settlers, just as he and Nova had been, and wondered what this could be about.

"What was the message?"

"It seems, their new colony is in danger."

"What's happened?" He motioned the other inside and closed the door against the chill air. Moving to the fireplace he tossed in a couple of logs.

"Ape city."

He started not sure he'd heard right. "What?"

"The message told of an army out of Ape City. It found the summer site for the colony and possibly the winter caves as well."

"What about the colonists?" His sleep-muddled mind was trying to make sense of what Andrew was saying.

"They escaped, as you said in your time, out the back way, but are without provisions – and winter is coming. We are far closer than Free Port Hold. It would take months for the Hold to get supplies to them."

Taylor motioned to a chair and sat when his guest did. "They want our help." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Andrew put the lantern on the table Taylor had made.

"Where's the colony?" He had no idea Free Port Hold had managed to establish a colony anywhere out west.

"North east of us. We will have to ride many days past the place of geysers to the land of caves and water. Their location was detailed in the message."

"Now wait a minute," he leaned forward. "Do they have any idea what the mountain passes are like this time of year?"

"I believe I do." Andrew sighed. "According to the message, there are many women and children."

The latter part of Andrew's statement took a moment to register. He should have deduced that, since it was a colony. "I don't like apes."

"I understand, but you should know, the note was signed with some names I've heard you mention."

"Damn it." He got up and poked at the fire. The flames flared and heat slowly filled the chilly room. Taylor had no doubt as to who had written the report. He owed Zira and Cornelius his life, not to mention various family members of theirs.

"How did we intercept the message?" he asked.

"By chance. The hawk flew over the place of geysers to avoid a storm before heading east to Free Port Hold. It must have seen our hunters and decided to land. They saw the message, read it, and in turn sent it to us by one of our own carrier hawks."

Made sense. Some of the humans from Free Port Hold had brought their hawks. "When are you leaving?"

"Not until day after next. It will take some time to pack what we need." The chair creaked as Andrew got up. "We will have to ride hard and long to beat the storms and return before the Winter Celebration."

"I'll be ready."

"I thought as much."

Taylor slowly rose. "Gotten to know me well, have you?"

"Inside, you are a good man."

"I know of people who would doubt that."

"Maybe long ago. Not now."

"I'll look after Nova, don't worry," Gilly reassured him. The two women stood in the door of his home, each holding their cloak tightly closed as he loaded the two horses he was taking.

Nervously he looked up at the sky. Heavy clouds sat on the hills and wind tugged at the tree tops. A light snow had fallen overnight but Andrew decided not to delay their rescue mission.

"I be fine." Nova gave him a brave smile though he could see the tears threatening in her brown eyes. "Be careful." She had their son tucked inside her cloak, only his head stuck out.

"I promise." He made sure the final bag was secure before taking his wife in his arms and giving her a kiss. "I'll be back soon." He kissed his son's forehead. "Daddy will be home soon."

"Better be." Everyday Nova sounded more and more like a wife.

He took the reins of his mount and the pack horse, leading them down the hill to join the rest of the party. There were more than he expected. Each man sensibly wore heavy clothing and thick colorful cloaks.

"Ah, Taylor, good. Now we are ready." Andrew put his foot in the stirrup and mounted, settling in the saddle. "We will ride to the place of the geysers and collect our hunting party. They will provide sledges and heavy furs against the cold."

"Good idea." Taylor guided his horse next to Andrew. "I doubt the wagons would make it over the mountains."

"That was my thought." Casting a curious glance at Taylor, the black man asked, "What were the mountains called in your time?"

"The Rockies."

"I see." Andrew held up a hand and dropped it in a signal to begin moving.

The party rode at a comfortable pace out of the valley, following the river until it departed in another direction. Curious farmers and their families watched from their homes as they passed. Some waved, others brought more supplies already packed on horses and handed the animals over to them.

"Word has spread," their leader explained to Taylor. "Each will help in any way they can."

"I still can't believe your people are so generous. It wasn't like that in my time."

"Then you are in a better time." White teeth flashed as Andrew offered a warm smile. "We are glad you are with us."

His words warmed Taylor. Every day Poliania became more of a home to him than his apartment in the twentieth century ever had been. "Glad I'm here, too," he heard himself say. He didn't miss the knowing look the black man gave him.

AS they rode to Yellowstone, the weather turned and the sky dropped snow on them. The horses plunged on through the growing drifts. Taylor became more concerned about getting through the mountain passes and said as much to Andrew.

"We will make it," the leader assured him. "There is no other choice."

When the party finally reached Yellowstone, the hunting party was waiting for them. As they dismounted and led the horses to a large side building being used as a stable, Taylor saw a man holding a large, russet-colored bird he thought he recognized.

"Is that Laran?" he asked the man.

The bird partially stretched out her wings in recognition of her name. She leaned forward and lightly nipped his hand with her yellow beak.

"She knows you?" the man asked.

"Long story." Taylor didn't want to go into how he'd first met Laran, not to mention the ape who partnered with the hawk.

"Always is."

The warmth of the main hall was a welcome relief from the bitter cold and wet snow. Buffalo hides had been scattered about on the floor before the huge stone fireplace. A cheery fire crackled and he could smell the tantalizing scent of beef. His stomach growled in response.

"We were expecting you," the man who had Laran explained. He raised his arm and the hawk glided to a high spot. She landed easily on the jutting wall pole and watched them from her perch. "I have no doubt Suzan will be glad to have Laran back."

"Are you from Free Port hold?" Taylor shook out his wet cloak and found a place to hang it so it would dry.

"Once. I joined Poliania years ago. Like you, I came looking for a new home." He too hung his heavy cloak nearby so it would dry and brushed snow from his hide pants.

"So I'm guessing you know Suzan."

"Met her when she first came to us."

"I remember her telling me her people came from another planet."

"Seen their ships. I'm Jacob." He extended his hand, a grin touching his full lips and reaching his blue eyes.

"Taylor." He shook the other's hand.

"Let's get some food and then we can talk. I've heard you're from the past."

"Yeah." He took the offered skewer of meat and potatoes. Taylor glanced around and settled on a spot near the fire but slightly to the side. The furry hide kept the cold of the floor away. He ate some meat and enjoyed the juicy morsel.

It was better than the dried stuff.

"We had a fresh kill the other day." Jacob pointed out the window. "It was wandering around out there."

"Probably trying to keep warm. I seem to remember the rangers telling stories about how the animals stay close to the geysers during the winter months."

"Smart. Perhaps smarter than us." Jacob pulled a potato off and popped it in his mouth. "I know Andrew has discussed many times moving Poliania here."

"Yet they never have."

"No. The growing season is too short and the river offers trade. Not something they could do here."

"The ride would be too long."

"Yes, but the winters wouldn't be as cold."

The two shared a laugh. They finished their meal as the others joined them. Andrew took a place beside Taylor and Jacob, offering a quick prayer before eating. Slowly it got dark and night dropped in. Heat from the fire kept the freezing temperatures out of the high ceiling room.

"So, Taylor," Jacob prompted. "Tell us what it was like here in your time."

"Full of tourists from all over the world."

Andrew shook his head. "That is difficult to fathom. We have yet to make contact with anyone beyond our shores."

"I'm guessing you have no idea what happened in other countries."

"None at all."

"Hmmm." It would be interesting to find out, though Taylor doubted they had any way of discovering their fates of the other countries beyond riding to what had once been Canada or Mexico.

"Please, go on. A story from your time would make an interesting diversion before we sleep."

Pops and sizzling filled the room and he could just barely hear the howling wind outside. "Yeah, I guess so."

Dawn's first light found them already on the trail out of Yellowstone. Taylor thought he recognized the path they were following as perhaps one of the figure- eight roads of the park, but he was hard pressed to see if any of the asphalt was left. With interest, he surveyed the tall pines of the park and grinned at the colorful steaming spots. He even saw one of the geysers erupt, sending cascades of scalding water into the air. The steam it caused temporarily obscured his vision, and he thought he heard Laran screech from somewhere above them.

When they finally reached the winding track down into what he knew was Mammoth Hot Springs, his horse tensed. He glanced over around and saw gray shadows disappear into the thick underbrush.

"Wolves." Jacob reined in his horse beside Taylor. "They won't bother us."

"I don't remember there being wolves in Yellowstone."

"We found some records that said the wolves were reintroduced."

"Bet that went over well, especially with the ranchers."

"I don't know. Most of what we saw just talked about the packs and their numbers."

"Must have happened after I left. I'm surprised the space plague didn't kill them off."

"We'll never know why. Lost too much of the history after the war."

Taylor urged his horse forward and the journey downward continued. Snow flew thickly and he marveled they didn't lose any of the horses, sledges or people. At the bottom, they took shelter in a cave he vaguely recalled was there, but had been closed to people for a long, long time in his era.

Faint drips reached his ears as did the whinnies of the tired horses. Laran sailed over his head and claimed a perch on a reddish stalagmite. He briefly envied her until he saw her shake her huge wings and began to preen her wet feathers.

There wasn't much conversation as they ate dried meat and grains. Each man curled under the warmth of his cloak and soon silence reigned as they slept.

Taylor took the first watch. He sat near the entrance as the wind whipped outside. He could hear the tree tops snap and groan. A few flakes intruded into their safe haven, swirling just inside. Not that he could see much beyond the lantern glow. It was darker than he ever remembered the park being.

_Too bad it's snowing_, he thought to himself. _The stars would be beautiful_.

He wasn't sure when the next man took watch, but he was grateful to get away and sleep. Morning would come soon enough, and they would have to ride through more snow and cold wind. Taylor just hoped it was worth the gamble they were taking and the time he had to spend away from Nova, John and their unborn child.

"We will be there tomorrow," Andrew told Taylor as they trudged through the heavy snow.

"Hope so."

The rescue party was several days out of Yellowstone. They'd awakened to a dreadful storm that morning and many had been forced to dig the sledges out. Even Laran had refused to take to the skies, preferring to sit on Jacob's saddle horn. He tried to shelter the bird partially under his cloak.

"Want me to take her for awhile?" Taylor offered.

"No. She's warm." Jacob tried to smile. It came out more as a grimace.

"Most women are," the ex-astronaut bantered back.

"I'm sure you miss your wife and son."

"Yeah, I just hope we don't end up having to spend the winter with the apes."

"Andrew will get us back."

"So he keeps saying."

Through the heavey snow, Taylor made out Andrew, who was leading the party, hold up his hand. The ex-astronaut reined in his horse who pulled its head up and from its nose puffed warm air into the cold.

"Problem?" Jacob voiced Taylor's thought.

"Hard to say. I'll go see." He handed the reins of the pack horses over to Jacob and lightly kicked his mount. It moved forward until Taylor was beside Andrew. "What's going on?"

"Wild reptoids." The black man pointed to several figures moving across the snow covered plain. "They can't scent us in this wind fortunately."

Taylor squinted, his eyes trying to see what they were dragging. It was dark, possibly furred and leaving a trail of red on the white. "Looks like they've been hunting."

"Quite possibly. We need to keep moving." Andrew edged his horse to angle away from the reptoids.

Taylor rode back and rejoined Jacob, awkwardly tying the reins of the pack horses to his saddle with cold fingers.

"What was the problem?" his new friend asked.

"Reptoids."

The other shuddered and Laran voiced her protest. "Easy," Jacob soothed, lightly running a finger down her head and neck. "No need to get alarmed."

The next day put them in a canyon tucked between large ancient lava flows. Taylor was glad the igneous walls blocked the bitter cold wind which had plagued them for much of their journey. It was difficult going, since it angled down with unexpected up or down thrusts, hidden under layers of snow and ice. Luckily, it was large enough to accommodate the sledges. Taylor didn't want to think how they might have had to overburden the horses to bring the apes their supplies.

Laran screamed from her place on Jacob's saddle and launched herself into the air. She circled the rescue party once and disappeared behind a jutting outcrop.

"Probably hungry," Jacob said. "It's been several days since she hunted."

"Maybe she just needed to stretch her wings after being scrunched up next to you."

The other man fondly rubbed his chest where she'd spent so much time. "Miss her warmth."

They shared a laugh as the canyon ended and they found themselves in a wide valley. Laran cried out again and was answered by the unmistakable sound of an echoing whine.

"We found them," Taylor excitedly said as he urged his horse forward. He managed to stop beside Andrew. The two men unloaded some of their supplies, floundering through the deep snow to a hidden crevasse in the hillside. He stopped just inside as several apes turned surprised looks in their direction.

Pushing back the hood of cloak, Taylor said, "We intercepted you message to Free Port Hold. They were too far away to help; we are closer." He smiled at several apes he'd known from before.

Andrew joined him. "I am Andrew, leader of our people."

Suzan got up and smiled. "I'm glad to meet you. Our Elder is no longer with us. I'm one of those who have been leading our colony. Hello, Taylor."

"We brought supplies." Andrew dumped his load on the cave floor. "Is there any way we can assist you beyond simple sustenance?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Before Suzan could explain Zira rushed forward followed by Turk and Zaius, and gave Taylor a warm hug. She stepped back and glanced around. "Where's Nova?"

"She's at home with our son John."

"I'd hoped you died in the Forbidden Zone." Zaius glared at him.

"Good to see you too, Dr. Zaius, although, you're a long way from home."

He couldn't keep the mocking tone out of his voice.

"You should be dead," the orangutan muttered before shivering and retreating to the fire.

"My brother's just angry." Usina joined them. "He came with the army. They were killed by reptoids on the other the other side of the ridge."

He wondered if the dark hairy form he'd seen had been a dead gorilla. "Doesn't sound like a good way for an ape to die."

"It wasn't," Suzan answered quietly.

Taylor was sure there had to be more to the story, but sensed it wasn't a good time to ask. "I need to help unload the horses."

"I'll help too." Turk handed a small child to Usina. Corneilus, Zac and several other males pitched in and soon the horses were unloaded and sheltered in the cave.

Afterward, Andrew, Jacob and Taylor sat with the leaders of the Colony enjoying a hearty vegetable soup and bread.

"How long have you been here?" Andrew asked as he finished his soup.

"A week." Zac chewed on his bread. "We had no hope of help before spring."

Zauis surveyed them with an angry scowl and turned away so he couldn't see the humans.

"What are you going to do with him?" Taylor pointed at Zaius with his chin.

"My brother can stay with us." Usina rocked one of her children, who was sleeping in her arms.

"Or not," Turk added. "His fate is his own decision."

The group from Poliania had to stay in the cave for several days as a fierce blizzard kept them trapped. When it finally broke, the colony and their rescuers woke up to a beautiful sunshiny day.

Taylor and the others helped the apes pack up the sledges and horses. The apes guided the party through the canyon and skirted around the hill until they reached the caves where the apes wintered. The supplies stored there were scattered everywhere, ruined by rain and snow.

"Cozy," he said.

"We like it," Zac replied with a grin.

It took the rest of the day to get the apes settled back in their home and the rescue party stayed one more night, sharing in the celebration feast. When morning came, they busied themselves saddling the horses. They would leave the sledges. The apes would find good use for the wood. The new leaders of the colony stood near them, wrapped in warm cloaks.

"Thank you again," Suzan told them, "for all your help."

"It was a great pleasure. We hope, as time progresses, that you will honor us with trade." Andrew bowled slightly, the breeze catching the man's indigo cloak.

Suzan warmly replied, "I'm sure we will."

Andrew and Taylor mounted their horses. The black man glanced over his shoulder to see if the rest of the party was ready to leave.

"What are you going to do with Zaius?" Taylor pried.

The group looked uneasily at each other.

"We haven't decided," Usina glanced at the ground.

Taylor recalled he'd seen her arguing with her husband late the previous night. He hoped her brother hadn't caused too much of a problem between her and her mate.

He had to at least warn them and hoped they listened. The future of their colony and Poliania was at stake. "What he knows is dangerous."

Suzan nodded. "We know Taylor."

Andrew turned his horse and trotted to the head of party heading out. It was time to leave. Taylor said his farewells. "Be seeing you soon." He leaned down toward Zira and Cornelius. "I'll have a new child in the spring. You should visit."

He couldn't read Zira's blush or Cornelius' happy smile. He hoped it was for him. Giving them a final wave, he rejoined Jacob, who handed him the reins of the pack animals.

"You miss them?" Jacob wanted to know.

"In a way. They saved my life."

Laran soared overhead, dipped her wings and cried out, before circling back toward the caves.

Taylor grinned at his friend. "I think she just told you goodbye."

"Going to miss her," his friend said, rubbing his chest.

It took several days to return to Yellowstone. Taylor feared they might have to winter in the log lodge, but the weather held. After the horses had been fed, they spent one last night in the park before heading out in the morning.

Jacob stood beside him as he finished saddling his horse. "I'm going to miss you, my friend."

"And I you."

The other man smiled at Taylor. "But I will be in Poliania when the snows stop in the spring."

"I'll look forward to seeing you." Taylor put his foot in the stirrup and got onto his saddle. "I should have a new child to show off."

"You are a lucky man." Jacob took a few steps back.

Andrew motioned the party forward and they began the trip home. although the clouds blackened many times, the storms seemed to pass on to the east.

As they took the final leg of their journey, many riders dropped off horses to the various farms along the road to Poliania. At the town's entrance, they were met by friends and family and Taylor was delighted Nova and John were there to greet him. He hugged them both fiercely and went home.

The next day was the Winter Celebration. Taylor woke early, wishing briefly, the tradition of Santa Claus had remained, However, given the time, maybe it was better some of the old customs had ceased. A small evergreen, which Nova said Gilly had brought over, stood in the corner, bedecked with the ornaments he'd collected. The hand-carved star graced the top and strings of popcorn and nuts encircled the small tree. It was enough.

Gilly came over early to help Nova with making the pies and bread, so Taylor had the duty of watching the meat and keeping the boys out of trouble. Brian had a new cloak, something Taylor guessed his sister must have given the boy as a gift.

"How were things in the new ape colony?" Gilly asked as she stirred cherries for the pie.

"They were happy to be home."

"Any problems?"

His mind flashed to Zaius even as he shook his head. "Nothing we need to worry about."

"That's good."

As the sun set, the group sat down to eat. Gilly took Brian's hand, and so forth around the table. The woman bowed her head. "Thank you for food, God. And for blessing your children. Amen."

"Amen," Taylor echoed. He _was_ thankful and he rose to cut the meat. He paused just before making the first slice, suddenly aware of how much his life had changed. He now had so many dear to him. His wife, his son, Gilly, Brian, Andrew, Jacob, and even the apes who had befriended and helped him.

He knew he might not believe in God, but he had to admit some unknown force had changed his life for the better. And in the spring, he'd have yet another reason to be thankful.

In his mind he said _thank you_, just in case, and cut the meat.


End file.
